It Happened That Night
by fitzgerald1
Summary: They are on the campaign trail when Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant can no longer deny their feelings for the other. They start a tumultuous love affair. Want to know what I believe happened that night? Two lovers consumed with need for the other decide to take a chance on love, with eyes wide open they jump into the fire.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Olivia Pope, Fitzgerald Grant III and Cyrus Beene are all characters from the ABC show Scandal. They are owned by them solely. These characters are part of a fanfiction piece I am writing. My writing and thoughts are in no way connected to the Scandal writers. My storylines however may mesh with older storylines written by Scandal writers. At no point is my intent to copy their work.

It Happened That Night

Chapter 1 The Perspectives

(Hers)

About six months ago Olivia Pope had quit her job and gone on the road. At the bequest of her teacher and one time mentor Cyrus Beene she has taken on the job of campaign manager and political fixer for the Governor of California. He was running for President. According to Cyrus they were behind in the polls and their campaign had stagnated. He had practically begged her to come and help him. She had observed the campaign for a couple of weeks and decided to take the job. It would not been easy. Apparently the Governor had first and foremost a shaky marriage. He was a consummate politician so probably just a little fine tuning was needed there. So she had laid into the marriage and got the two to realize that they had to flip the script, present a united front, a loving marriage to the people or they would get nowhere near Pennsylvania Avenue. They had followed her lead and they were climbing in the polls and people were starting to believe in a Grant presidency.

From the moment she laid eyes on Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III her heart nearly stopped. She was mesmerized. She had taken a deep breathed and moved on. She sensed he had a moment too. She had often found him watching her, but she just chose to ignore him. In a debate once he had looked directly at her when he spoke of the woman he loved. She ignored that too. They'd had their "one minute" and they both had moved on.

So now she sat on a bus in rural Georgia more or less afraid to approach the man she worked for because she knew deep down in her gut, and her gut was never wrong, that she loved him. Olivia had wrestled with whether or not to approach the Governor to say sorry about the loss of he and Mellie's child. She usually steered clear of the Governor because her attraction to him had thrown her off her game. When she was near him she wasn't herself. He make her feel things. He looked at her the way a man does when they wanted to be more than friends. Not that he had done anything other than ask for that "one minute" months ago. They had just stared at each other, it was harmless. Who the hell was she kidding? No it wasn't.

She had wanted to hold him, kiss him, and other things. He stared at her in that minute like she was everything to him. He had the "if only look" and she knew that they had better take that "one minute" and cherish it. It was all they would ever have. He was the governor of California who would one day be the President of the United States of America. He was married with children and she did not mess with married men. But she wanted to express her condolences. He and Mellie had lost a child. She hurt for him. She just wanted to say sorry. So she got up and walked to the back of the bus.

He sat there so pensive tonight. Yet he usually came alive around people. He lit up a room, people gravitated toward him. He was a natural politician. But when he was not on the political trail he seemed so alone. He and his wife appeared to barely tolerate each other. They played nice for the cameras but after that they were as cold as ice to each other. But she could not dwell on that, it was none of her business. She had a job to do and she should do it. So she walked to the back of the bus to say sorry and see what he wanted to do after the prayer breakfast tomorrow. He was looking out the window so she took the opportunity to stare. She did that often; stared at Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III mainly because she could not help herself. The man made her want things she couldn't have and she needed to squash those wants. She imagined touching his hair, face, his entire body. She had a school girl crush on the guy and it had better stay that way.

(His)

He had been just staring out the window wondering why he had ever agreed to do this. Did he really want to be President of the United States of America? He thought maybe he did. Olivia, he could feel her presence before he even turned. Her scent intoxicated him. From the moment he had laid his eyes on her he had wanted to touch her. Touch her? He wanted to push her against a wall and fuck her. Even now his other head was stirring. He knew he desired her but there was something else. He had tried to deny it but he honestly believed he loved her. He thought of her day and night. And he dreamed of her. God those dreams. A man his age should not be having wet dreams.

He had last touched his wife sexually over ten years ago. Their biannual couplings had been the worst. Her just lying there like a board and he above her pumping like a fool just wanting it to be over. He could have taken a mistress in fact Mellie as much as told him to get one and "stop bothering her." It wasn't his style, so he had faced the fact that his wife was frigid and he just jacked off when he got the urge. A pathetic sex life, a pathetic life period. And now in this pathetic life of his he had seen a woman he wanted more than anything and he was stuck in a loveless marriage and running a campaign to become the leader of the free world. Just once he would give anything to have a do-over, to re-set his life and have someone of his very own to love and have them love him back.

He often wondered if she could see what he felt for her in his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned. His heart was racing and his breathing hitched. He looked into her brown eyes and he saw concern there. She was so fucking beautiful. Her skin was flawless, the color a mocha brown with a wisp of golden honey. Her hair was long and black. She had it pinned up tonight. It wasn't "silky" straight but God he would give away all his millions to touch it. Her nose was a button just sitting there pretty as you please. She had the long graceful neck of a model and her breast, yes he had ogled them. They looked small but he really couldn't be sure. Her waist was tiny and her hips hugged her skirts and pants just right. Her legs were short but well formed, they were beautiful too. On the few occasions she wore a dress or skirt and he could see them, he imagined them locked around him as her pumped into her. She was what 5 ft 3 inches tall maybe? She wore six inch heels everywhere. They put her at just below his eye level. He could barely wait to see her every day. She fawned over him like a mother hen. This slip of a woman Cyrus had hired to run his campaign. She was intent on seeing him as President of the United States of America and he thanked Cyrus and God everyday for bringing her into his life.

And she had entered his life with a flourish. His campaign was limping along and he knew it. He has just finished reading his latest poll numbers and decided to come out and rally the troops. He needed to make a turn around if he really expected to win this thing. He stood in the middle of his campaign office and started in on what he thought was wrong and what they should do to correct it. Suddenly out of the blue this absolutely gorgeous Black woman started in on him. "It's your marriage, it seems cold, dead," she said. He knew that but did everyone in the fucking world know it too. She hammered him, shamed him really in front of his troops. He had been a naval officer and you did not allow yourself to be hammered in front of your troops. Who did she think she was? Who the hell is this? He asked her, "and you are?" "Olivia Pope," she said. His heart somersaulted and the air was sucked from his lungs. He looked at her and said to himself I have to get this woman out of here. He had wanted her right then and there. His dick was stirring like he was what sixteen? He closed his eyes and thought of his father and how much he hated him, it was his sure fire way to drain the blood from his dick, thinking of his no good father. It worked. His good for nothing father apparently was good for something.

Back to Livvie, he called her that now; of course she didn't know that. She sat down beside him. They were on the campaign trail heading to Atlanta. She would probably brief him about tomorrow. He turned to her smiled and said hi. She returned the pleasantry and dove right in. She was sorry about the baby he and Mellie had lost. They could cancel events. Did Mellie need time off? Mellie the bane of his existence. It was all a lie. Mellie had not had a miscarriage at all. She was a lying manipulative bitch. He did not hate her but it was close. If she'd had a miscarriage it certainly was not his. He was never going back there ever. He was 46 years old and committing himself to a sexless marriage. He would not become his father, indiscriminately fucking anything that moved because his wife hated him. No he would go on as he had.

It bothered him that Olivia thought Mellie was a decent person. His wife was a viper and not good enough to wipe the mud from Olivia Pope's shoes. Why did he stay in this loveless foul marriage? Admittedly he was politically ambitious. He needed a wife and family for obvious reasons. Mellie loved to nag him about the children she gave him and the fact that she was his most valuable asset. Whatever! Many a night he thought of just walking away. The kids that Mellie had birthed and turned over to nannies to raise as soon as they were dried off and then off to boarding schools as soon as they could fend for themselves. Would they survive a divorce? He felt they would. He did not like the way Mellie dealt with the children. They had fought like cats and dogs about it. He wanted them home. He wanted to love them, really love them and be a real father to them. But Mellie she did not have a motherly bone in her body and it was obvious. A woman that cared not a whit for her children, he couldn't bear to watch it so he let her send them off. He honestly felt they were better off. His wife was a monster and he would be damn if he was going to let Olivia Pope think otherwise.

"My wife," he said "is fine." And then proceed to tell her there was no baby, Mellie had made all the bullshit up. He could tell she was stunned. She just stared for a moment in disbelief and horror letting the shit sink in. She took a deep breath and said sorry, apparently ready to leave the shady and nefarious details of my marriage and my wife to me. He looked at her this woman that he loved. He had months ago decided not to lie to himself about what he felt for her. He said out loud mainly to himself, "How did I get here?" Of course he knew the answer to that one. Big Jerry had orchestrated this entire mess. He knew this so there he sat wallowing in misery.

"Why did I marry her and not wait for you to come along," Fitz said right to Olivia Pope. She had the decency to ignore him and pretend he had said nothing. He sat there just staring out the window not knowing what else to say. He turned to her and said, "Say my name." If he could hear it from her mouth just once maybe he could go on in his misery. It was inappropriate she said. He turned to the window again and just stared. For what seemed liked minutes she said nothing. So she felt nothing then, he had imagined she may have cared a little bit. And then she said it like an angel his name, "Fitz." At first he thought he had imagined it, but it echoed in his head. He turned to look at her and she said it again. "Fitz." He placed his hand in between them and he laced her hand with his. His breath locked in his lungs. He looked at their hands one black and one white and squeezed hers and she squeezed his back.

She turned to him then and he placed his other hand along her jaw and she laid into it. He knew he loved her long before tonight but he could tell she was skittish. The fact that he was married was keeping her away from him. Her head was on his shoulder and her scent was intoxicating him. He held her hand and dreamed. He wanted to place her hand atop his bulging erection, God he wanted this woman for himself. But he was foiled again thanks to that son of a bitch of a father of his! She had closed her eyes and was just sitting there letting him hold her hand. They stayed like that for hours as they rode through Georgia.

They arrived at their hotel and he had awakened her. She looked down at their joined hands and said, it was so nice sitting with you Governor. If you need anything just let me know. In his head Fitz said, "I need you to love me back." He really said, "Thank-you Olivia for everything. They gathered their bags and checked in. Cyrus said they had the entire west wing of the top floor and SS was guarding the entire floor. They got into the elevator and went to their rooms. They got out and walked to the hallway to their prospective rooms.

Cyrus came upon his first, and said, "This is me." He closed his door and went inside. He walked behind her because (1) he loved the way she walked, (2) he loved watching her ass, (3) he loved her period. He had to stop this. She had held his hand yes, but it didn't mean she was changing her mind about anything. Her room was next. She didn't look back when she said, "This is me." She stopped but she didn't make an effort to go inside, she just stood there. Shit! She did not want to go into the room. Was it that she did not want to go in there alone or did she want to ask him in or what? This was an important move and he knew it. All the moves had to be hers, though. She was thinking.

God let her decide we are worth it, whatever it is between us. He was dying and had to say something. So He said, "Just pretend none of this ever happened and just go to your room." She did not budge. "Go to your room." Suddenly she just turned and started walking toward his room. She had said nothing. He knew she had decided to be with him. He wanted to jump up and down like a fool. But he didn't want her to change her mind, he didn't say shit. His eyes followed her for a few seconds and then he took off after her. She walked up to his door and stood there. He put his key in and pushed the door open. She walked in and stood right in the foyer with her bags saying nothing, her head hung in defeat he was thinking. He moved her bags and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. He turned her face up to his and said, "I love you, you know." She cradled his face in both of her hands and looked him in the eyes and said, "I know." And then she put her lips on his, kissing him like her life depended on it. She was in his arms. It felt like she belonged there. "There is a God," he said to himself!

(Hers)

She had come back here to offer comfort. He looked so unhappy. She sat down and fell right in, said she was sorry about the baby, inquired about his wife and stated if they needed time off just let her know. He turned around even before she had sat down like he knew she was there. He looked so sad. She just wanted to pull him to her breast hold him and let him know things would get better. He and Mrs. Grant seemed to be getting along. And if they had made a baby evidently the ice had thawed between them.

He looked at her and said his wife was fine. And that she was a liar. There was no baby. She had done it all to get votes. She had stared in disbelief. The woman who would possibly be the next FLOTUS was a ruthless liar. It wouldn't sink in. He was married to a person that would perpetrate a fraud of this magnitude? She was speechless. She started to rise. She needed to move away.

"How did I get here? He seemed to be saying to her. He said something like "Why did I marry her, why hadn't waited for her. She was stunned. He was looking at her as he always did with love in his eyes. She tried to turn away and flee but she couldn't. He appeared so wounded by this apparent mess. She didn't want to stare him directly in the eyes for fear he would see what she saw when she looked at him. She decided to go with grace and tact.

"Governor Grant," she started but he cut her off. "We are way past that he said, "Say my name," it was a plea not a request. The impropriety of it all was too much. He was her client. 'It's inappropriate," she said. He smiled that smile of his and said, "Let's be inappropriate." She liked to have died when he said it because it was what she wanted more than anything at the moment, to be inappropriate with this man. She was afraid she was falling in love with him. Or possibly she was already there. And he was married, she didn't do married men, she didn't do her clients! She didn't speak, she couldn't. So he said it again, "Say my name." She just stared and said nothing. He finally turned his head as if he couldn't bear to look at her. He just stared out the window. He looked so wounded so hurt that she wouldn't say his name.

She was afraid to say it. She wanted to. She wanted to look into his blue eyes and say, "Fitz, I want to say your name, I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, I want you!" But what good would it do to say anything when the road before them went nowhere. He continued to look out the window and she continued to stare at him. His head was full of curls, dark brown curls, his skin had the golden boy tan but it wasn't lined or ravished from the sun. It appeared to be perfect. He was perfect. He was 46 years old and he looked like a freaking god. Fifteen years between them but they were always in sync. These months on the campaign trail had been the most glorious in her life. She had eaten, drank, and breathed Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and she had loved every minute of it!

"Fitz," she said just above a whisper. Did she just say my name he thought to himself unsure? Then she said it again. "Fitz." He turned from the window but stared straight ahead. And then he did something that altered the course of their lives. He extended his hand in the seat between them and just let it be. She looked down at it and entwined her own hand with his. They both were just looking at their joined hands when he turned and placed his other hand on her jaw. She turned into it, let her lips graze it. He sucked in his breath as though he had been hit. They stayed like that for the rest of the bus trip.

She must have fallen asleep, because he was gently rubbing her face, saying "Livvie wake up." No one had ever called her that. She looked at him and smiled. You could tell he wanted to kiss her and she probably would have let him, but he did not follow through. He was reluctant to let her hand go and she didn't want him to. But the fantasy was over. "Thank you Governor, it has been nice sitting with you." She got up and walked back to the front of the bus leaving it all behind her as if it were a dream.

She got her bags and fell in line with the rest of them. She considered avoiding him, but what was the point. She had sat with him for hours holding his hand, lying on his shoulder because she wanted to be there. She wanted him for herself, which was impossible. This entire mess was impossible. Olivia get a grip girl, he is not for you. Ok, let's pretend it never happened and just go. She walked up to he and Cyrus and said, "OK guys busy day tomorrow I'm calling it a night." They agreed so they got their keys and headed to their rooms. Their rooms are all in the same wing Cyrus had said. Governor Grant had said nothing by the way.

Cyrus says good night at his door and they walk on. She stops at her door, but she can't make herself open the door. She does not want to go into that room. He is behind her she can smell him. Her heart is racing. "Just go into your room, pretend this never happened, go to your room." He says. God she is torn. What she wants to do is so wrong. But for once in her life why can't she just take something for herself. She loves him, she realizes that now. Just one night for herself, just one night is that too much to ask? If I do this thing can I live with myself? Her desire for him at this point was all consuming. She had never wanted a man like this. She was a grown woman she knew what she wanted and tonight she was taking it. She turned and started the walk to his room. She knew she would lose her heart there.

She entered the foyer to some extent defeated. Her baser instincts, her love for this man, she could no longer fight them. She would be a fallen woman, but she was here and it felt right and good. He closed the door and watched her for a minute. He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I love you, you know," he said. She replied, "I know." She went into his arms where she felt she belonged and I kissed him like her life depended on it. If this was her only night she was going for it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was burning. She was on fire with her love and need of this man. Her body was betraying her big time. She felt her vaginal walls clinching, and her juices flowing she was literally melting for HIM. She could not do this. She did not have affairs with married men. Jesus help her she cannot do this, but she would, she had to.

He had thought she would run into her motel room as fast as she could. He was saying go to your room out of one side of his mouth and come with me with the other. He wanted her so badly. Jesus he cannot do this. He is a married man! But she did not go into her room, she turned and starting walking toward his room. For a minute he just stared after her. He could not believe she was going to his room. He was hard as stone. He wasn't sure he could walk he was so hard, but he did. He followed her like a man possessed.

Olivia walked to Fitz's hotel room knowing what she was about to do was wrong. She also knew something extraordinary was about to happen. She loved him and she was taking something for herself for once. For a hot minute she had second thoughts and then he had kissed her hand so sweetly and said that he loved her. It was all the encouragement she needed. The door had been closed for what forty-five seconds, one minute. They both just ignited. It was like a fire had consumed them. They both were burning!

She had wanted to feel his lips on hers so badly. She had wanted to hold him. She wanted to touch him everywhere. She had dreamed of his touching her, caressing her. She could feel herself melting. Her vagina was involuntarily squeezing and clutching. Dear God, how many times had she imagined him deep inside her?

He had looked upon her lips and imagined what it would feel like to kiss her. He had looked upon those lips and imagined them closing around his manhood, sucking, licking, and loving him. He was dying to touch her, caress her, and possess her. She was so beautiful. He was burning, had he ever been this hard? God help him. He wanted to be inside of her.

The closest thing to them was a dresser. He maneuvered her to it, sat her down, and started to devour her. He was gone! He stepped back for just a minute to assure himself she was real. She was. He wanted to see her, to touch her; he wanted her naked. She was all he had ever dreamed. He looked into her eyes and said "Take off your clothes." She lets down her hair, and gives him a smile that staggers him. He stares for another moment still unable to believe.

She begins to pull off her clothes. Slowly she unbuttons her blouse. Her breast are swollen pushed up in a most tantalizing view. Fitz is staring, salivating wanting to taste them. She drops the blouse and unhooks the bra. It falls to the floor and so does Fitz' heart. Wordlessly she starts to massage her breasts. Making little circles and pulling at her nipples. They elongate and peak. "Fitz," she says, "I need you to touch me. I want you to taste me and fill me. Make me yours tonight."

He moves back to her unable to take his eyes from her breast and what she is doing to them. They are small but perfect in his eyes. He moves up to her and starts doing the same motions she had been making to her breasts. She lets out the breath she has been holding and leans into his touch. He captures both breast with his hands and gently squeezes them peaking them. He releases them after several minutes to hug her and settle into some deep devastating kisses. Suddenly he picks her up. She clasps both legs around his waist. With both hands planted firmly on her derriere he backs them to the bed. He drops her there. She lies there with her legs raised, inviting him in.

He moves forward staring at her still not wanting to believe what is happening to some degree. He stops between her legs and starts to remove his shirt. She is encouraging him, touching his stomach, his chest. She runs her hands up and down the length of him. She smiles, teasing and tantalizing him. His dick is a brick. She unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. He is holding his breath in anticipation. She reaches in and pulls him out. She begins to caress him, up and down his length. She rubs at the moisture forming at its tip. She licks her lips as she looks directly at him. GOD! He is losing it. He pulls back and finishes removing his clothes.

Meanwhile Olivia shimmies out of her panties and lifts them up to him, stops them right at his nose (he closes his eyes as he inhales her scent) and then lets them drop to the floor. Fitz looks down at her and says "Do you know how much I want you?" She says, "I do, but I want you more." His manhood stirs and elongates more if that is possible. He literally fell between her legs and started to devour her. He started with deep drugging kisses. When he first took her breast into his mouth he was like a baby sucking for sustenance. She was moaning calling his name encouraging him. He left her breasts and began a trail kissing and laving straight to her core. His hands had already found it. Her core was wet, wet for him.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to see what he had coveted all these months. She was shaven down there except for a triangular patch of hair on her pubic area. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He touched her there, following that pointed triangle straight to her core. He had opened her and began exploring her first with one finger and then two inside of her. His thumb was slowly circling her clitoris. She was meeting his hand as he delved into her. He drew his hand back and brought his mouth down in its place. Her scent was intoxicating him. He began to lick and suck at her. She was thrashing

about moaning his name, it was heaven. He rolled his tongue and began to plunge it in and out of her with his thumb still monopolizing her clit. Then he went back to licking and sucking and she broke. She nearly bucked him from the bed as she came, calling his name. He came up to her then with her taste in his mouth and started to kiss her as he began to rub himself up and down her core. Her heat was scorching him.

She whispered in his ear, "Come inside me Fitz please." He slowly allowed just the head of his manhood inside her. He began moving it slowly in and out. Eventually he began to slide all of himself inside of her. Inch by inch he pushed inside. She was tight, so tight and small. She felt so good. But he knew he had to go slowly, he was a big man (thick and long) and he did not want to hurt her. But she was all over him to go all in so he did. "Are you alright," he asked. "I'm OK, I'm nervous. I want to please you Fitz," she says. She starts to move in a way that took his breath away. Modulating her hips and completely circling him, it was killing him. "You are doing fine," he says.

He catches her rhythm and they are meeting each other thrust for thrust. They are kissing looking each other in the eyes. Her walls are clinching him, she clawing his back, biting his ears. His sac is tightening, his teeth are baring, his breath is hitching, and his heart is pounding. She whispers I love you as she starts to milk him; her vaginal walls are clutching him, she is so damn tight. He starts to pound into her savagely. She began saying his name over and over. He knew she was close to another orgasm and he was about to blow. He was hoping for a bit longer of this wonderful feeling. It was so intense. He was gritting his teeth trying to hold out when she whispered in his ear, "Come with me this time." Shit, just like that it was over. Their orgasms were like none they had experienced before. They were mindboggling.

Neither could say a word nor lift a finger for several minutes. Fitz was afraid he was hurting her but he could not move. When he tried, she begged him, "Stay here, stay inside me, and just lay here, I'm OK." He took his weight off of her as best he could. He looked directly into her eyes, this small petite cocoa colored woman who had stolen his heart, and said, "I love you Olivia with all my heart." She looked into his eyes, they were ocean blue; and said, "I know." And she closed her eyes and was sound asleep in seconds.

He gently removed himself from her; she winced in her sleep but did not awaken. He turned her onto her side and spooned himself behind her. He felt so relaxed. There was a change in him. He was himself again. He was the man he was before he allowed his father to manipulate him into a career and marriage he didn't really want. But his dead sexless marriage was the last thing he wanted to think about on this night. This woman beside him was his future. He loved her. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart and promptly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia awakens first. She is being secured by an arm that is holding her tightly against a body. She smiles because she knows that body belongs to Fitzgerald Grant III. She takes a deep breath. The room smells of them, evidence of the mind-blowing sex they had earlier. Had she ever experienced anything so sweet, so loving, and so intense? No she had not. She had been with other guys and apparently they did not know what the hell they were doing. Remembering the amazing sex she had recently had, her vagina did something that caused her involuntary movement. Thinking about that thing he had done with his tongue, she moved again, apparently she couldn't stop herself.

She stopped smiling though when she also remembered the man who had brought her such immense pleasure was married with children. What was she doing falling in love with a married man allowing herself to become sexually involved with him? She was shaking her head telling herself she should get her ass out of this bed right now. She should go to her room and ask God to forgive her. She knew she loved Fitzgerald Grant III long before she said his name and linked her hand with his on a campaign bus. She fought it. She avoided him. She tried to do her job and pretend she did not love him. It had not worked. And now this is where she ended up.

Still shaking her head she felt him tighten his hold on her. He pulled her back against him. She could feel his erection growing against her ass. His mouth came up close to her ear and he said, "Hi." "Hi," she replied back. He turns her onto her back and starts a conversation. "I won't let you do it Olivia."

"Do What?"

"Analyze what happened between us and turn it into something sordid and wrong."

"Fitz it is wrong. You are married and I knew this. This goes against all my better judgment, all my principles. I have no right to be here with you in this bed."

"You have every right to be Olivia. Love put us in this bed. I have no marriage. It has been dead for years. I would never have pursued you if I thought it was not truly dead and buried. You know there is no love between me and Mellie. I. Love. You. Only you Olivia. I'm begging you don't pull back. Stay with me. I will work this out."

Liv turns away from him back on her side. "I don't know Fitz, I don't do affairs. I can't be a mistress."

He pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "Livvie you could never be a mistress to me. You are much more than that."

They are spooning again. She can feel his erection; his breath is on her neck. One hand reaches around and starts to massage her breast. The other hand is at her folds parting her searching. She involuntarily backs up to him, grinding into him. She turns her head to meet his lips in a frenzied kiss. His hand has found that special spot and he is working it. And she is working his hand.

"Fitz I can't."

"Yes you can Sweet Baby, yes you can." She is about to burst wide open when he removes his hands from her breast and her core. He lifts one of her legs up and enters her swiftly and surely from the back. She cries out. "Livvie you are sore," he says. He starts to pull out of her.

"Fitz, no I'm OK. Tender but OK. It has been over two years since I've been with anyone, I'm OK. Don't leave me."

"You are sure."

She shakes her head yes and he's back in to the hilt. He anchors her with both hands and starts to move. In and out, round and round. She is fucking delirious with the feeling. She is backing into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Suddenly he raises them both up to their knees never stopping that rhythm. Only now it is deeper stronger. One hand is now back at her clit and the other at her breast.

He is saying things emotional things, sexual things, dirty things in her ear. She is thrashing about matching his thrust for thrust, saying things emotional things, sexual things, and dirty things to him. "Fitz don't stop for God's sake, I'm cooooooominng!"

"I won't Livvie. I won't. Come on. Let me feel it. Squeeze me baby, squeeze it. Goddammit! Liiiiiiiiivvvvvie! Sweet Jesus." He collapsed on top of her.

He was fucking dead. He could not move if his life depended on it. Olivia was done. She could not move a fucking muscle. Her body was pure jelly. Fitz was dead weight above her but she couldn't even feel him. She was euphoric her body was sated sexually like it had never been before. She remembered the things Fitz had just done to her body and honestly right there, right then she came again with his semi-hard penis still deep inside her. She grabbed his hand and cried out, "Fiiitzzzzz! She backed up and her walls collapsed around him grasping and squeezing,

Fitz felt her tremors and the grasp she had on him and he begin to come to life again within her. "Olivia Pope what you do to me," he whispered. He turned her over onto her back and entered her again. He started to move slowly and lovingly within her. "Look at me. Look at me. I love you Olivia. I want to see your face when I tell you how much you mean to me. I know it is straight from the middle ages, but today in this place, in this room, I claim you for my own. You are mine and I love you."

"Oh Fitz. I fought it. I tried not to love you. But I do with all my heart. I claim you too. I claim you for my very own." In the meantime Fitz has not missed a stroke and Olivia is working him like he is a pole. They are looking into each other's eyes. His ocean blue ones dilated black and her coffee brown ones are dilated black also. Their breathing is erratic. Their hearts are racing. Their tongues are mating. Their bodies are mating.

Liv starts to call his name which he now realizes means she is about to come. Fitz lifts both her legs to his shoulders and picks up the pace. Liv is moving her head side to side, calling out to him. He looks down to where they are joined to watch himself enter her. He can actually see her quivering around him. It unmans him. They scream out each other's name as powerful orgasms overtake them. Unable to move again they both just lie there. As his head clears Fitz imagines the newspaper headlines. Forty-six year old Presidential candidate Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was found dead on the campaign trail. He was found in his hotel in bed. Olivia Carolyn Pope his thirty-one year old campaign manager was found beneath the Governor, she was deceased also. Foul play was not thought to be a factor.

Smiling Fitz rolls onto his back. Livvie bless her heart is asleep again. She could fall asleep faster than anyone he has ever seen. He just lies there staring at this young beautiful woman that he has dared to love. His eyes brim with tears because he is wondering if it is too late, has he found the woman of his dreams, the love of his life too late. Hell no, he has not. He claimed her and she claimed him. They are in this together. He and Mellie have long been over. He will ask her for a divorce. Should he just end the campaign now? He really wanted the Presidency but hell he wanted this woman more, more than anything. I will not give her up. He is stroking her hair with its straight and curly textures. It is beautiful and different. He lays his hand next to her brown skin. They are from two different worlds. But none of it matters. He loves her. He places her hand over his heart and falls into a deep sleep.

Fitz awakens to a phone ringing. It was Cyrus. He says he had called Olivia and did not get an answer. She was probably in the shower. It was time for them to get rolling. They had a prayer breakfast to attend. Fitz chimes in and says he has talked to Olivia and she was in the shower. Not to worry they would be ready. He hung up. He looked at the woman still peaceably sleeping beside him, he did not want to awaken her but he knew he had to.

"Livvie Livvie wake up. Wake up sleepy head."

Realizing where she is Liv is panicking. "Fitz what time is it? We have to go. I have to get ready."

"It's ok. We will make it we have an hour and half to get ready."

"Shit I have to get out of this room. Why didn't you wake me."

Ignoring her panic Fitz says,"Come on Livvie come shower with me."

"Fitz I can't."

"Yes you can." Fitz sprints from the bed and turns on the shower. He steps into the shower while it is cold because he has awakened with an early morning boner. Just as the water warms up Liv enters the bath room naked as the day she was born. She hesitates but steps into the shower. Fitz turns around to face her and says "Hi." She says, "Hi,"and joins him.

They each soap up and clean themselves from top to bottom. They stand under the shower head rinsing themselves. Fitz pulls Olivia to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Liv can feel his erection between them. She looks at him and shakes her head. "No way Fitz, I probably will not sit for a week as it is."

"I know baby. I am so sorry. Forgive me. I just can't seem to keep it down now that I have had you. You excite the hell out of me. It is not a problem. Let's just get dressed."

She looks at him her love for him in her eyes. She reaches out and grabs his manhood which is ramrod straight and starts to stroke him slowly. Never taking her eyes from his face she drops to her knees before him and takes him into her mouth. The air whooshes from his lungs on contact. He can barely stand. He looks down at her lips as they enclosed around him and he almost lost it. So many nights he'd had this dream. Those luscious lips were taking him in, sucking, biting, nipping and licking him like he was candy.

He was so thick and so long but she was determined to make it good for him. She swirled her tongue up and down his length. She closed her lips around the tip sucking his juices from it. Then she took in as much as she could and started to imitate the sex act. She was looking at him during every move she made. She wanted him to know she was enjoying what she was doing. She loved him and wanted to show him how much.

He on the other hand was going to fucking die. She was taking over half of him inside her mouth. Her lips and tongue were emasculating him. That suction thing she was doing, where in hell did she learn that? He tried not to but wanted to hold her in place so he could watch himself go in and out of her mouth. He held her head for a couple of minutes and thought he was going to fall to his knees. He braces himself against the shower wall and lets her go for it. It felt so good. "Livvie, jesushchrist. Don't stop." She is looking at him still sucking, biting, licking, lapping and squeezing his sac…He was about to come. He told her so she could pull back. But she would not.

"I want all of you."

Through his teeth he hissed out, Olivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He exploded in her mouth. So this was what it felt like, It was liberating. She had never wanted to give oral sex to anyone before, let alone have them come in mouth, she had never even considered it. But with him she had wanted it. She wanted to share everything with him. He was barely able to stand. She was still going at him lapping his cream from the tip and licking her lips. He dropped to his knees he is no more good. He pulls her up to his mouth and starts to kiss her. He can taste himself and it is mind-blowing. "I love you Olivia, more than anything."

She gives him that wondrous Olivia Pope smile of hers. And then she said "I love you too Fitz, more than anything. Let's get ready for our prayer breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He had talked her into getting dressed in his room. She was amenable but he could tell she was having second thoughts about what they had done. She was now carrying an aura of guilt about her. She was "doing" her hair which consisted of quickly blow drying it and then making it smooth and silky with a flat iron. She had gone from bouncy curly to silky straight again. He was amazed. He loved her hair. He had been constantly touching it throughout the night.

"Governor," I think." She had begun to say before he cut her off.

"Olivia please, after what we shared last night, don't you think I deserve a Fitz. We are lovers now Olivia. You know I. Love. You. And you have said you love me too. You did mean that didn't you?" He asked her. He was feeling so vulnerable in this new place.

"I meant it Fitz every word. I just am not sure where to go or what to say this morning. If we were normal lovers discovering each other for the first time and embarking on a future together I would be more together. You are a married man Fitz. You have a family. I wanted you for myself and I leapt into the fire. I won't say I am sorry, but I am disappointed in myself Fitz. I have a moral code I live by. I don't do married men. I don't do my clients. Even though I am elated with what I shared with you, you were wonderful by the way. I love the way you love me," she purred.

Throughout the night when she was being sexy and talking dirty she seemed to be purring. He loved it. Thinking of all the things they had done last night and this morning he had to readjust himself. He was hardening just thinking about it. Every position had been unbelievable. He felt like he would never stop coming every time. And lord have mercy, when she had gone down on him this morning, shit he was still weak in the knees. He was only 46 years old but he was thinking no way he should have been able to renew so fast. Last night he would touch her or look at her and instantly become like stone and he would have just finished making love with her. To say he had a hard-on for her was an understatement.

"Olivia we are brand new and there are obstacles in front of us but we ARE embarking on a future together. This has never been about a one night stand or even a fling for me. I love you Olivia, you are my heart. And I love the way you love me too Olivia. You excite the hell out of me. You have wiped the memory of every woman I have ever been with from my mind. There's only you," he said without a hint of insincerity."

"Even your wife, the mother of your children?" she inquired.

"Yes most definitely my wife. I haven't touched her sexually in over ten years Liv. We have been over for a long time. We were, we are just two people living under the same roof. There is absolutely

nothing between us other than Karen and Jerry, nothing. And now that I have met you and fallen so deeply in love with you Olivia there never will be again," he said.

"You haven't touched your wife in over ten years? You have a mistress then," she looked up at him incredulously. The thought that he would have a mistress distressed her. She was holding her breath waiting for his answer.

"No never. I have never been unfaithful to Mellie if that is what you are asking? Not until last night. No I had not been a monk. I am sure you know a man can take care of himself the same as a woman. I am not ashamed of it Liv. Mellie never wanted sex right from the beginning. Whether she is frigid or she just had no use for me, I never bothered to ask. I just made up my mind to no longer participate in an act with her that was meaningless. In my mind I had relegated sex to a biological function. When I got the urge I just took care of it,"

"Liv please don't let what I have just told you lead you to believe I am some freak. It was not me sitting in a chair looking at porn jacking off. It was not like that at all. Sometimes I just got the urge and I relieved myself. I wasn't proud of it but I just did not want to have sex with someone that obviously did not want to have sex with me. It was so degrading Liv. It was the worst.

"She wanted me to get a mistress. In fact she gave me her blessing to do so. She wanted me to be like my father for some reason. She wanted me to become an adulterer. Sometimes I think it was her goal. To be sure, because she thought I would become Big Jerry, was my biggest motivation for not taking one. I missed the human contact though, sex is to be shared Livvie like you and I did tonight."

"Please do not think less of me because of it. I have chosen to tell you the absolute truth about this portion of my life because it is or it was the broken part of me. A loveless marriage, a loveless wife, and a loveless life have been my existence for so many years and then I met you Olivia. My entire life changed in those moments. I loved you even then you know? The deeper I fell, the more I prayed for a second chance. A chance to have a woman that would want to share her life and her body with me not for coercion and power but because she loved me as I loved her. It was my dream Liv. When you chose to come to me tonight, It was everything to me," he finished his long spiel and let out a breath.

"Yes it was Fitz, it was everything. It is much more than sex between us much more; I know that deep in my heart. It was the best sex I have ever had. It was so good Fitz the way, the ways you made love to me. I have never in all my life experienced anything like it ever. It is because we love each other."

"I would never judge your life Fitz, never. I am so glad you have saved all your real lovemaking for me. I am so happy you have chosen me to share your body with. Fitz you are right we are not in the best of

places, but we are here and I do want a future with you so much. I needed to hear the truth and you gave it to me. I love that you have bared your soul to me."

"As to where we go from here, I do not know. I want to lie in this bed we have made for us forever. I am frightened though. Fitz I thought I had loved before, but I now realize that I have not. Not until you. So bear with me, this is a complicated affair. I have jumped into it with my eyes wide open. I love you and I want this thing between us to work so much. But it could be ruinous for you, for us. I am so joyous with it and then I become sad, because for us truly to begin something has to end," she said sadly.

Don't be afraid Livvie. We will get this thing right. I want a lifetime with you not just an affair. I am married and I am running for President. But I want us. Just know that on this very morning I would give it all up just to be with you again. Promise me you will not decide this is to be a "one night stand." Promise me this is not all we will ever have," he pleaded.

You are my client Fitz. We have broken so many rules you know," she said as she walked up to him. "But rules are meant to be broken. Let's see where this love of ours will take us." She then kisses him with all her love for him poured into it. He kisses her with the same fervor.

Parting was really such sweet sorrow. But he was the happiest he had been in years. She was going to give them a shot. She was skittish though. He had to keep her trusting in him. He was going to get out of this unholy alliance with Mellie and when he did, he would be free to love her as she deserved to be loved. Out of the shadows into the light, that was his goal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She had left his room at 6:30 am. She was only three doors down on the left. However she was pulling her bags. There was no doubt in her mind; even though her hair was done and her clothes had been changed, if any one saw her right now they would know she had been thoroughly fucked. And she had been. She had used that word but Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had made the sweetest love to her. He had cherished her. He had praised her. He had told her how much he loved her. She believed him because she loved him too.

She entered her room and closed the door. Putting her back against it she closed her eyes and remembered. It was the most glorious night of her life. She knew it would be life-changing when she walked into his room. She had made her decision and she awakened in a funk about it, but he had held her and told her what they shared wasn't wrong his marriage wasn't really a marriage and he loved her. He wanted her, Olivia Pope and he wanted her more than anything. The marriage was already broken it wasn't her fault. She was going with that. She had made a bed with Fitzgerald Grant and she was going to lie in it, happily.

Her phone rang. She floated over to it and said, "This is Olivia Pope."

"Livvie I'll meet you outside your door in five minutes. Cyrus has called again. Are you all set? I miss you Olivia and I do love you. See you in five," he said smoothly.

"Ok, see you in five," was all she could get out. His voice made her weak. She had to remember not to look at him. She was afraid the love she felt for him might be shining in her eyes.

Fitz knocked on Cyrus' door. He came out with a big smile on his face. "We have got to woo them Fitz and let them know we are on their side. We need to put Georgia in our column and we are looking good. Your good friend Governor Purdy will be there this morning as well as Senator Isaac. Good things could come out this, real good things. Liv you look special this morning, all that sleep must have been good for you. Let's roll guys," he said enthusiastically.

The Prayer Breakfast had run smoothly. Opening prayers, wonderful Gospel music, and local politicians clamoring for endorsements as well as giving Fitz a big endorsement. Fitz was taking it all in. He seemed to be actually enjoying himself. He stood and took the podium like it was second nature to him. He gave them his on the road spiel. It was succinct and brilliant. He outlined some of the things he intended to do for Hispanics and Blacks should he be elected. He believed in the principle of diversity. He believed that America was a country of the people and by the people. Fitzgerald Grant was a natural.

She had tried but she could not keep her eyes off of him. She knew he was in his forties but he sometimes looked like a young boy when he was happy and smiling. He was a handsome man on the outside and inside. She now knew personally he was ripped underneath his clothes. He had a six-pack. She had run her hands and her tongue up and down that six-pack. His chest hairs had a smattering of gray in it. And the hair on his head was as soft and silky and it was curly. She could not think of one thing about him that she did not like. In fact she loved everything about him. She did.

He was so energized this morning. Olivia Pope was in his bed last night and it was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. The sex, oh my fucking god, don't think about it Fitz, don't. When he remembered he went instantly to steel. She had literally blown him away on so many levels. He knew he was in love with her going into this thing and now everything had been intensified. Sex can never be all there is to a relationship, but is very important. To really love someone and then the sex you are having with them is the best you ever had, that is a winning combination.

He was a man that had not initiated sexual contact with another human being for over a decade. It is an unbelievable story but is also a true one. His marriage had died years ago. His wife had been cold and distance right out of the gates. To say he had not known would disingenuous. Sex had come easy to him from the time he was sixteen years old and he had lost his virginity to the twenty-something assistant chef who had been fixing his breakfast since he was thirteen years old. Amalie was from France and she was skilled at more than French cuisine. What he learned from her he took on the road and never looked back.

Even knowing he did not love Mellie he had married her anyway. His father had insisted she was what he needed as he started his political career. Love was not necessary for a marriage to work. His father had told him to his face, "Seek love somewhere else boy. Your wife's job is to run your house give you sons and boister your political career. Provide her with a beautiful home, servants and a black American Express and go do great things, that's your job boy, your only job." His father was such an asshole. He had not wanted that. He wanted a real marriage.

He had known he had been set up, but he had shrugged it off. He had not even confronted Mellie about it. She had made her his wife and he wanted to try to make a go of it. She was a beautiful woman and in the beginning he was turned on by it. He was approaching her almost every night and he was liking the response he was getting. And then he realized it was all an act. He considered having an academy Award made up for her. He had Hollywood connections you know. She was moaning and groaning, pretending she was enjoying it when in fact she felt nothing. He had finally told her she did not have to pretend with him, he wanted her to enjoy sex. He would teach her how special it could be. However once she knew that he knew she was faking it, she ended all pretense. His "wife" was a piece of work.

She would just lie there like a martyr. She was "allowing" him his conjugal rights she had said, "But Fitzgerald please do not approach me during the week I think once a week is enough." And she was right even once a week was too much. Her "duty" as she called sex with him was complete nothingness. He felt nothing she felt nothing so why were they doing it? So he had ended and it and it was obvious she was relieved. He just did not care one way or the other.

His father had come to him out of the blue and asked him about children. The farce had been going on for over two years when Big Jerry had come to him and wanted to know when were they going to give him some grandchildren? It was almost as if Big Jerry knew he was not fucking her. He did not want any children with her. His wildest dream had been to divorce her and get back to his life. But he allowed himself to be drawn back in. He approached her and she seemed enthusiastic about having children and she "pretended" to enjoy the process. Somehow they conceived Jerry and Karen and they went right back to their sexless mode. He was relieved. The sex was the absolute worst.

So for over ten plus years he had not touched her. They had adjoining bedrooms where the door was rarely opened except to ask or answer a question. And even that was done with a very polite knock. He was not sure what she did or if she even had a sexual drive. Honestly he did not care. In his opinion she was frigid, cold as ice. If and when he had the urge he took care of himself. A mistress had been out of the question, until now. Now he had taken the road of his father. He had become an adulterer. And he knew in his heart if Olivia Pope would continue the affair he would. He wanted to continue it. He wanted her. He loved her.

He looked up at her then. He caught her eye and she smiled back brilliantly at him. His heart stopped. Her smile was so genuine. She was so genuine. What they had shared last night, if he lived to be a hundred he would never forget it. They had one more night here, would they spend it together? This was his first affair and he wasn't sure what his next move should be. What he did know, was that he should not be looking at Olivia Pope the way he was looking at her right now!

Olivia turned her head. "Don't look at me, look away. Everyone will know," she said to herself. God the effect this man had on her. She began squirming in her seat. She could not help herself she was remembering. She turned back around and those piercing blue eyes were staring right at her. She could swear she heard him plainly say, "I'm sorry Livvie, I'll look away. But it is so hard. I love you." She shook her head and turned around to look at him. He was shaking his head with his eyes closed. Then he seemed to purposely turn in another direction away from her. Lord have mercy did they have some type of telepathic thing going on as well? It was too much what she was feeling for this man. But she could not help herself, she turned back to him.

Fitzgerald Grant could have sworn he had heard her say not to look at her, to look away. It was unreasonable he knew that. But he had heard her, so he had responded back. Yet he had not mouthed a word. Ok, what the hell was going on? They can communicate without words. Lord help him. He was head over heels in love with this woman and he was losing his mind as well. He turned back to look at her and kept his eyes there he could not help himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day was winding down. It had been a great day for Fitzgerald Grant III. The Prayer Breakfast was very successful. They had gotten what they wanted from it. Money, endorsements, and pledges to vote for their candidate, everything had gone well. Plus there was nothing like a real southern breakfast. All those delicious carbs; buttered grits, home fries smothered in onion and bell peppers, fried apples simmered in butter, brown sugar, and cinnamon, hot smoky rice with bits of sausage and scallions, and those buttermilk biscuits- there should be laws. Fitz was thinking he would have to hit the hotel gym tonight, he absolutely loved the stuff.

Olivia had been watching Fitz devour an entire plate of the southern style food. How did he keep that gorgeous body eating like that? She was already in awe of the man. He had the body of someone half his age. She was remembering what he had looked like when he came to her last night. He was like a Greek god that rose up out of the water. Dammit he is fine!

Ok get a grip Olivia. You did and said a lot of things last night but in the light of day you know you should not have gone there. No matter how you spin this shit it was wrong and you know it. "But I love him" is so weak in the scheme of this scenario. The man is married with children. No matter how much you believe him, no matter how much you love him at this moment it is wrong. So stop all the dewy-eyed longing and remembering and do your job. The job you were hired to do only.

"Ok guys we are to go to that little league game in about 3 hours, so if you would like a little rest maybe we should wrap this up. You were splendid Governor. You have made great strides today with the base and also some of those undecided. Remember keep it casual for this afternoon. I have some things I want to get caught up on and I have some faxes to send out. I will meet you guys in the lobby around two," she said.

"Ok around two. Would you like to get some brunch or something before we leave for the field Olivia? I noticed you did not eat anything this morning," asked the Governor.

"I really am not a breakfast type. I very rarely eat breakfast, Governor. Bacon, yogurt, egg white omelets, an apple, or fruit smoothies are about it for me when and if I eat breakfast. And I only eat them one at a time. My favorite meal is gourmet popcorn and aged red wine. I am an odd one when it comes to food. But somehow I survive. So no thank-you on the brunch, I am fine," she said smoothly. "See you at two."

She was retreating from him he could feel it. How in the hell could she do it after what happened between them last night? He was alive for the first time in years. His heart was pumping blood again. He was in love. And if he was honest, it was for the first time in his life. He could not just let it slip away from him, he could not. But he was the one that was married. He had to stand down and wait for her to catch up to him. She was there he could feel it. She loved him too, but she was afraid.

He and Cyrus had talked for about fifteen more minutes. Cyrus bragged on Olivia. She has been the best student he had ever had. Her mind was brilliant. They were so lucky to have her. Cyrus obviously admired his former pupil a lot. Cyrus had first come into his life when he was running for governor of California. He was the best according to Big Jerry. He had run one of Big Jerry's first campaigns. And Big Jerry wanted him to win so he could brag that he and his son had been governors of the same state.

He liked Cyrus right away. He had come to him and said, "Can I speak frankly Fitzgerald. You and that pretty wife of yours are off kilter. You are newlyweds right? I can see it is not a love match but you want to become a politician right? Then you had better learn to fake and pretend happiness. America can sense unhappiness and they will not vote for it.

Cyrus was right about his marriage. It was a sham from its inception but he had tried to make a go of it. But like everything Mellie touched she had ruined it. Even though he did not love her he had taken vows he intended to honor. He had tried so hard to make things work. But she was not interested in having a real marriage.

He remembered the shock he felt when she exposed her true self. "A political marriage is a merger." "Stop expecting a fairy tale, they do not happen in real marriages." "Fitz no woman has sex with their husbands every night or even every other night, it is not realistic." "True love does happen I guess, but I have yet to see it." "I expect you to act civilized and not act like a sex maniac." "I would advise you to take a mistress Fitz that is what they are for." "They are there to take care of your sexual urges of course." "Why I am to run your household, preside over your political events, have children eventually, and always promote the brand."

He almost choked on his spit when she referred to their marriage as some type of political brand. He just shook his head and basically walked away mentally. He did approach her sexually a couple of times after that. But with her lying there like a board talking about her doing her duty it was too much. Plus she obviously hated sex and she sucked all of the joy out of his pleasure. He finally gave up on all of it.

And now after all of this time he has taken a mistress but not before he had fallen deeply in love with her. She had come to him because she loved him too. It was not only about sex it was about two people that had possibly found each other too late if you put his marriage into consideration. Well he was taking his marriage out of consideration because it was over as far as he was concerned. It was just as cold and dead as Olivia had described it. He wanted out. He had wanted out for years. He wanted to be free. He wanted Olivia Pope for himself. He needed a divorce.

He was walking past her door. His heart was beating what 200 times a minute and his breathing was off. He wanted to talk to her and see where she was right now. But he could see she had placed herself away from them, away from him. She was rethinking all they had said and done. He had been off the market for years, no dating no nothing but he knew you could not push a woman. Her choices had to be her own.

He walked on past. But he had stood there for long minutes with all this shit rolling around in his head. His marriage was over. He needed to be about ending it. It was time. Olivia did not want to be involved with a married man she had made that clear. She had not been involved with anyone for over two years. So at the moment he had no competition. He intended to keep it that way. But he needed to be free to pursue her. Yes he was older and had been out of the game but he was no fool. A woman wanted to be wooed publicly. And he wanted this woman more than anything even more than he wanted to be President.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All the events for today were over. Fitz had just finished an interview in the lobby of their hotel with a local news station. The edited three minute segment would air tonight on the eleven o'clock news. He was great as usual. He smoothly talked about his wife who was back in Sacramento keeping the home fires burning. There it was the reality of her situation.

She had slept with a married man last night. She had done deliciously wicked things with him and when she remembered them her panties became damp. Sex had never affected her this way before. She did it and it was over, there was nothing memorable enough about it to warrant discussing it again, until now. What happened last night was life-changing. A lot more happened last night than sex!

He had just finished the interview and he wanted to talk to Olivia. He needed to talk to her and get her to see that what had happened between them was very special. She had to know that it was not just about the sex it was about the connection they made. It was a love connection. Surely she could see that. He just needed to see her. Alone. She was avoiding him and she was making sure they were always in the company of others.

He walked over to where she was standing with Cyrus. "Olivia, could I speak with you privately for a moment? I have some personal notes I want to go over with you. Would you excuse us Cyrus," he asked.

"Sure, I am off to bed. That Georgia sun was no joke. And all that red dust swirling around that ball field, ugh, my lungs are crying. See you guys in the morning. The bus pulls out at what 5:30?" Cyrus had asked.

Right Cy. See you then," Olivia said. She turned to him. She was dreading this conversation, but it had to be done. "Ok Governor let's sit at the bar."

"Olivia couldn't we just go to either your room or mine? You know this is not about campaign strategy. We need to talk about last night and what it really means. Don't shut me out Livvie, please don't do it. You have avoided me all day. I can see you have changed your mind about us, where you want this to go. I can see that. I just want to say some things not to try and change your mind, but just to set the record straight about what happened," he said heartbrokenly.

"Governor please step over here with me." She lead him to a small alcove away from the bar area. "Governor I have to put this back on a professional level. I have to. And we have to pretend last night never happened. It is the best thing to do. You are married and you are running for President of the United States of America for god's sake," she whispered.

Goddammit Livvie that's not fair and you know it. And stop calling me Governor it is ridiculous after last night. I cannot believe you are going to let what is between just float in the wind. I cannot fucking believe it," he said angrily.

She looked up at him then and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Fitz I am so sorry. I thought I could do this but I cannot. Please don't hate me. I am so afraid right now. Please don't hate me," she whispered as she literally ran from him.

"Shit, I have fucked this up. What in the hell am I supposed to do now? It cannot end here I won't let it," he whispered to himself.

She locked herself in her room and let the tears fall. What they had shared was the most precious thing in her world and she was now going to deny it, deny him. An affair could ruin him, and her for that matter. But he had more to lose and he would blame her eventually and of course he would leave her. Everyone she had ever dared to love had always left her. Her mom left on a business trip and never came back. Her plane had crashed. For all intent and purposes her father died that day too. He abandoned her physically and emotionally. Her world had never been the same.

She wasn't sure how long she had cried but she knew her eyes were swollen. She called room service for some ice and tried to get rid of the swelling. She was crying over a man that was never even hers. She was being ridiculous. She looked at herself in the mirror. The ice had made a big difference in her appearance but her heart was still broken. She was just sitting there going over campaign folders and pictures she had of him. Stop it Olivia, you cannot have him!

He had wanted to bang on her door when he had gone past but he did not. She had walked away and apparently she did not feel the way he did. He knew deep in his soul she was the love of his life. Anything he had ever felt for a woman before Olivia meant nothing. He knew that now and it nearly broke him to think that it was really over before it began. She was young and feisty. People of her generation did not really fight for love, they usually just moved on at the first sign of trouble.

He was sitting in his room looking at the few pictures he had taken of her where she had been so happy and carefree. She was determined he would be President. He was wishing she was as determined that he would be her lover. "Livvie why can't you see we are meant to be? I love you so much. Give us a chance Sweet Baby, give us a chance," he spoke out loud.

She turned her head looking for him. He had just spoken to her, she heard him. He was asking her to give them a chance. He loved her. She loved him too, so much. Could she be a mistress? Could she live with just stolen moments? Could she face herself in the mirror? She was not sure, but she was about to find out. She was in her pajamas; she grabbed a robe and her room key and made a mad dash for Fitzgerald Grant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He thought he had heard a knock on his door. So he walked over and stared through the peep hole and there she was. The woman of his dreams and the love of his life was on the other side of his door. He opened it. "Olivia?" "May I come in Gover…Fitz, please may I come in?

"Of course, come in," he said as calmly as he could. He stood back and let her in and dead bolted the door. He did not want to be aggressive, but until they talked she was not leaving this room. They needed to talk about what was happening between them. She looked so lost and alone.

I heard you call out to me. You said give us a chance. Did you mean it? I want a chance for us. I want you. "Please don't turn me away Fitz. I am so sorry. I am so afraid Fitz. I do love you. I meant every word I said to you last night. I am not sure I know how to be a mistress, but I will be one for you. I want to be with you whenever and wherever I can. Please forgive me for running. I need to talk to you to tell you my story so you can try to understand me. Please forgive me." She had asked him twice now.

"Olivia there is nothing in this world I would not forgive of you, nothing. I love you too Livvie with all my heart. I have told you there is nothing in this picture that says one-night is all I am looking for. I want a lifetime with you. You are the woman I want in my future. I was calling out to you. I am so glad you heard me and you came. Come sit down with me and let's talk and a plan a future together," he said smoothly.

They sat and talked for hours. He had asked her to start. She had seemed so eager to tell "her story." She had been on her own since age twelve. She had not lived in a home since she was twelve. She had gone for one stretch where she had not laid eyes on her father for four straight years. He called her on Thanksgiving, Christmas and her birthday. She got in trouble once for smoking pot and he called her about that making it four times that one year. When she saw her father again after four years he didn't hug her or anything. Just "Hi Olivia you look well."

She had gone to school with the sons and daughters of the rich and famous at one of the most prestigious boarding schools in Europe. Some of her classmates were even the children of Kings and Queens. She wasn't the only minority there and she had made some life-long friends. But she was the only kid with a parent who did not care about her at all. The head mistress and the other students knew her plight and they pitied her. They felt so sorry for her. Of course they did, she was the only one that never ever had a relative visit in all the years she was there. And of course she never ever went home.

She had excellent grades and she could have gone to any university she chose. But her father chose that for her too. He was paying so she said nothing. She had met Abby at Wellesley and they pledged to be friends for life. It was at Wellesley where she first took on the Gladiator persona. The Wellesley motto, _Non Ministrari sed Ministrari_ "Not to be ministered unto, but to minister" had always fit Olivia Pope to a tee. She was not the one to be saved. She instead was the savior.

Olivia had always planned to be an attorney. She would be a natural, arguing for the people. She and Abby had chosen Georgetown Law and her father wasn't happy about it. Of course he wasn't. She would be where he was, living in the same city. But she would not budge on Georgetown. He had threatened not to pay. He told him fine she would get student loans and make it on her own. She assured him she would stay away from him. Just because they were in the same city they still could avoid each other as they had for the last decade.

Eli Pope curator and head anthropologist at the Smithsonian had looked at his daughter as if she had said something untrue. She had stared him down daring him to contradict her, he could not. She would never say she hated her father but she no longer cared that he was her father. She was indifferent to him. He had refused to pay for her law school, so she had winged the money on her own. She would rather pay back loans than be under his thumb. She owed a mint but at least she was free of him.

Not surprising they had both told stories of aggressive overbearing fathers. Fitz had been at home with his father for all of his formative years and it had been the worst. His father was a devious evil man. And he had tried to mold his namesake into his image. He had gone along with the plan until he found out the man that he was trying to emulate was an adulterous tyrant. He treated him and his mother like shit. His "secretary" had been set up in an apartment for years and was his mistress. He also slept with other women. He was a serial adulterer. His mother knew and she didn't dare say a thing. He ran the Grant household the same way he had captained his naval ships, with intimidation and without quarter. When Big Jerry was at home everyone had to walk on pins and needles. It was all so pathetic.

He had gone East to College and it was four years of bliss. He had only come home on holidays because of his mom. A cold calculating father was always a good thing to leave behind when you are trying to evaluate your life and put it in perspective. He had thrived at Brandeis and had entered Harvard Law as one of the brightest and the best. He had no loans to pay off. His family had more money than they could spend in ten life times.

He had graduated number three in his class. He had offers from some of the most prestigious law firms in America wanting him on board. But his father had been waiting, waiting for his return so he could start the process of molding him into his likeness. He was to join the navy to become a military man and return home a war hero and run for governor of California. And then it was off to Washington, DC. He was to one day become the President of the United States of America.

He had bucked his father while in the Navy. Instead of sitting behind some desk and looking at wars happen, he had signed up to be an active participant. He was an intelligence officer that became a trained fighter pilot. He had flown dangerous missions all over the globe. And as hard as he tried Big Jerry could not do a damn thing about it. "Are you trying to kill yourself to thwart me boy?" He had screamed directly into his face, "You hate me that much?" He didn't say Jack shit, he didn't have to!

Dissimilar stories but stories steeped in parental neglect and mental abuse. They both had spent a portion of their lives running from over-aggressive unreasonable parents. His father was dead thank God. As for Olivia's father, he needed a good old fashioned ass whipping in Fitz' opinion. Once he was free and had made Livvie his forever he intended to have a long talk with Eli Pope. If that did not change his ways he was going to personally beat the shit out of him. This mental abuse of Liv was going to stop!

"So you see Fitz I am a screwed up woman with daddy issues. I have been on my own since I was twelve. I have had one serious relationship and my father ruined that one for me. Everyone I have ever loved or wanted to love me has fled the scene. I have never had anyone love me for me. And now I have fallen in love with you a man I knew I could never have for myself. No matter where this is headed in the end you will walk, you have to I know that. But I don't think I can bear it. What I feel for you is too much. I am so afraid," she whispered.

"Livvie don't be afraid. I love you and would never leave you, ever. You have to trust me, I am not going anywhere. Why are you so afraid Livvie? What are you so afraid of?" She seemed to be really terrified, and he was becoming terrified for her. Who had hurt her this way? Why was she so afraid to trust, to love? "Come here Livvie. I. Will. Never. Leave. You. Never. Trust me Livvie. Trust me with your heart. I trust you with mine," he whispered back.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead. "Livvie I love you so much. I would walk away from it all right now; my marriage and the presidential campaign, all you have to say is "do it." I know what we have is the real thing Olivia. We are meant to be together.

"You would end your campaign for the Presidency? You would end your marriage? You would do these things for me," she asked incredulously looking into his blue eyes.

"Anything in this world Olivia Pope, I would do for you, anything at all. I love you Livvie. I have already given you my heart and my soul. It is you Sweet Baby you are the one, everything is about you," he said solemnly.

She held his face in both her hands and tenderly kissed his lips. "Oh Fitz I do believe you and I trust you so much. I want us to try. I want us to be. I want us to happen. I love you too so much. Let's try then to have a go at love. I love this feeling. My heart is so happy right now. You know what I want," she asked?

"I will give you anything within my power to give you Livvie; all that I have is for you. What do you want Olivia, tell me and let me make it happen," he asked back.

"Take me to your bed and let's make some more memories. Make love to me Fitz like we have tomorrow because I believe you when you tell me we do. I believe we are the real thing. I believe in us," she said smiling up at him.

"Oh baby we are the real thing. We are so real. Thank-you for coming back to me tonight Livvie. We are such a love story. We are going to do this thing you will see," he said picking her up in his arms.

He strode to the bedroom and stood her beside the bed. She was so beautiful she made his heart stop. He put his hand along side of her jaw and stroked it. He removed her robe and stared at the black wisp of pajamas she wore. He pulled the top over her head and air left his lungs. Silently he said "remove them." And she shimmied out of her bottoms.

His dick just about tore a hole in his boxers. That little hairy triangle on her mons that pointed directly to where he was going next was sexy as hell. He was just staring, unable to take his eyes from her. He had seen her in all her glory last night but it had all been a memory and he was afraid he would never see her like this again. "Livvie," he whispered.

She was just standing there watching him watching her. She licked her lips and began bite the bottom one. She started to massage her own breasts. She was pulling on her nipples elongating them. God she was going to kill him before he even touched her. "Governor you have on too many clothes. Undress and come to me," she commanded him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He dropped everything he had on right to the floor. He had never taken his eyes from her as he undressed. And she had never taken her eyes from him. She was focused though. She was staring directly at his crotch. When his boxers hit the floor she uttered," I have been dreaming about "that" all day. Dreaming about all the pleasure I derived from it. You branded me last night Fitz, I love the way you love me."

He was rock hard and "that" was reaching for her. But he was stopped in his tracks watching her watch him. She still had one hand roaming her breast but the other one was now moving between her own legs and she was biting that bottom lip. Suddenly she stepped forward and dropped to her knees. She took him in her hands and started to massage him. She began kissing the tip and laving him from top to base with her tongue. She had his balls in her hand. She was popping him in and out of her mouth. Then she started to suck in earnest. She was putting the Olivia Pope suction on him just the way he had taught her.

"Livvie please for God's sake, you are killing me. Yes, just like that Sweet Baby suck it just like that. Livvie please, Livvie. Olivia, shit. Stop, I want to be inside you when I come. Let me inside you," he was barely able to speak.

She took her mouth from his him and stood up and kissed him hard on the mouth. He could taste himself in her mouth. It made him fucking delirious. He was maneuvering them to the bed. "Lay down Livvie, it's my turn.

She lay down in the middle of the king-sized bed and opened her legs wide. She had begun fingering herself again. She was gyrating her hips inviting him in. Oh he was going in surely, but first he had to taste her. He had to. He took the fingers that was working between her legs and sucked her juices from them. I love the way you taste Olivia. You are so sweet. He then pulled her hands above her head and started kissing her on the mouth. Next he made a beeline for her pussy and dove in and went to work. He started lashing her clit unmercifully. He rolled his long tongue and started hitting her spot. He did not wait around he went in for the kill. He had been taught by a master what pleases a woman. To himself he said, "Thank-you Amalie."

"Fitz oh my god Fitz. I am going to come all over your face. I can't stop it, don't stop it please. Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzz, for the love of god. Argggggggggggg, She was screaming his name.

He sucked and licked until her tremors stopped and then he kissed her deeply so she could taste herself. "Livvie girl I love you so much. Open for me babe, let me in," he whispered to her as he prodded her vaginal lips. She was so wet and it was all for him. He pushed into her savoring every inch as he went deeper and deeper. He reached the entrance of womb, he knew he had, he whispered, "I'm home." He started to move then, slow and deliberate. "Hold me baby, tight," he commanded.

Liv was still feeling the remnants of her first orgasm of the night but he was stoking her spot again. She clasped both legs around his back and hooked her ankles. Her arms were wrapped around him. She was meeting his very deliberate strokes thrust for thrust. She was whispering in his reddened ears how much she loved what he was doing. He was fucking her so good. She was getting there again quickly and she told him so.

"Let me get deeper babe, let me, jesus you feel so good. He raised himself up to his knees still embedded inside her. He lifted her legs to his shoulders and started to pound into her. She had her eyes tightly closed. The friction he was creating was sublime. She grabbed the sheets holding on as his power was moving her back to the head board. "Look at me, Look at me Livvie. See what you do to me," he said. He was hissing biting his lips. His hands planted firmly on her ass were guiding her encouraging her to move with him. His balls were slamming into her as he took them where they wanted to go.

They eyes were glued to each other. "Livvie I'm coming, come with me Sweet Baby, come with me. Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he screamed between clinched teeth. She started to bronco buck him then, when the first tremor started. And then she split into a million pieces so hard and so good. "Fitzzzzzzzzz," she screamed over and over.

He collapsed onto her totally spent. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to. She was boneless. That orgasm left not an ounce of energy in her. She couldn't even feel his weight. They laid there catching their breaths, allowing their hearts to slow down. When he was able he reversed them and put her on top. He kissed her sweetly on the mouth and said, "I love you Olivia so much."

"And I love you too Fitzgerald Grant, more than anything. You mean the world to me. I want a lifetime with you, loving you and making you happy," she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Livvie you have made me the happiest of men again tonight, simply because you showed up here. That you love me and want to share your body with me is my bonus round. God I love you so much. We can do this Livvie. I know we can. A lifetime of love and happiness we are going to get there," he promised her. "Sleep Sweet Baby and dream of us Livvie, together.

"OK babe, I love you," she said drowsily. "Fitz?" "What Sweet Baby?" "Who in the hell is Amalie."

He started to laugh out loud. Apparently the telepathy thing was real. He looked down at this woman he loved so much to tell her who Amalie was but she was sound asleep. He cradled her more deeply in his arms and closed his own eyes as sleep overcame him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He had awakened in the middle of the night and she was wrapped around him. One leg was thrown across him seductively. Her arms were clasped around his neck. Her lips were at the base of his neck. He could feel her warm breath as it touched him. She seemed to be holding onto him as if she suspected he would try to leave her during the night. He turned more deeply into her and inhaled her scent. God he loved this woman. He would not let her go. She had been sent to him. She was a gift from God. She was his. He intended to keep her.

In the meantime from the moment he had inhaled her scent his dick had risen to the occasion. The way her leg was poised he could simply move in a bit and work his way inside of her. It was where he wanted to be more than anything at the moment, deeply inside her moving fast and hard. What was it about this woman that made him want to make love to her every minute he was awake? How many times had they made love last night? She would be sore and tender by now, they actually had been at this for two days. They had been the best two days of his life. He closed his eyes and those two precious days flashed before his eyes. This was what he wanted, a life with a woman that loved him. He wanted a woman with a sexual appetite to match his own, a woman who accepted his body freely without avarice and gave as good as she got. He wanted Olivia Pope.

But instead he was tied to a vindictive frigid shrew that had made his life hell on earth. He was married to Mellie. He had married a woman he did not love at the direction of his father. He could not however blame it all on Big Jerry; after all he had been a grown man when he had done the deed. His gut had told him she was poison but he had done it anyway. He had bought into the hype his father was talking, "You don't need to be in love with your wife son, marriage is a business contract." He wanted a life in politics and Mellie wanted to be a political wife. She knew he did not love her, he had told her as much. At least he was being honest with her. Unfazed, she had looked him in the eye and said, "What does love have to do with it?"

She had been his father's choice so he had proposed and she accepted. He was physically attracted to her. She was a beautiful woman and he had wanted to fuck her. He had assumed they would marry and be sexually compatible. The night he had proposed she accepted and had appeared happy. He kissed her and pulled her into him. He wanted her and he wanted her to know it. He ground his erection into her and grabbed her ass. "Let me make love to you Mellie?"

"You mean fuck don't you? You just told me that you do not love me Fitz, so let's not play that game. I am no virgin so let's just do it." So they had gone to her bed and done it. She was all over him, produced her own condom, and rode him like a cowgirl. He was impressed with the fantasy she created. As soon as they were married however, she stopped playing the fantasy game and dropped all pretense. She did not like sex at all. She had been faking it. He was such a fool not to have seen it. But he had not. He had grown up with a loving, caring, and honest woman. He was expecting the same thing from his wife. Mellie was everything his mother was not. And now he had found someone that he did love and that loved him back and he was in a loveless marriage. But that was going to change!

Thinking of Mellie had killed that erection he had, killed it dead. He pulled Olivia more tightly in his arms and whispered, "I love you Livvie." She moved in closer to him and said "I love you too Fitz." They both were pulled back into a deep sleep so confident in their new found love. Wrapped in each other's arms these two emotionally scarred people felt so safe.

But there was evil lurking. They were safe in their love for each other, but not safe from scrutiny. Beneath the bed in which they had made such passionate love for the past two nights lay a tape recorder. Their every moan, groan, and scream had been recorded. Every declaration of love, every hope they had voiced for the future recorded. Someone out there had known that Fitzgerald Grant would falter, that he was just a man after all. They had been preparing for it when he would finally break his marriage vows. Now they had proof. They had been taped for the posterity. Someone out there would seek to blackmail them in the future. A nefarious plan had been put in motion.

She had awakened first. He was holding her so tightly but she did not mind. She loved being held securely in his arms. "Fitz, wake up. It is almost six o'clock and the bus is supposed to pull out at 7:30. I need to get back to my room."

He opened his eyes, looking for all the world like a thirtyish something boy instead of the forty-six year old man he was. "Livvie, it wasn't a dream. You are here. You came back to me," he said with his heart on his sleeve.

"Yes I am here with you where I have dreamed of being for months. It is not a dream not at all. It happened that night and last night too, something wonderful Fitz. We found each other and we are going to find a way stay together aren't we?"

"Yes we are Olivia we are going to find a way."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 It Happened That Night

They were so happy. He had won the Presidency and they were a team. Everything had fallen into place. He had named her Communications Director and they worked together almost every single day. And at night they were lovers. That secret room within the Oval, they had christened it and never looked back.

Tom had provided the President with a list of places in the White House where there were no cameras. Places they could slip into and have quickies and long shots if they chose. They had become bold the President and his lover. It was apparent to some that they were in love with each other even if the love would never be consummated.

They could not keep their eyes off of each other. Mellie in her thirst to be in the limelight of First Ladyhood was oblivious in the beginning. And then when she realized what was happening she just decided to look the other way. Cyrus knew the history of Fitz and his philandering father. They had talked about it a lot. Fitz would rather fall on a knife than be an adulterer like his father. He was such a moralist or so Cyrus thought. He could see they really cared for each other but he honestly believed Fitz would never act on it. And Olivia had a moral code she lived and worked by. Fitz had been a client and eventually her employer. She would never screw her boss, so he had swept the possibility of anything between them under the rug.

Yet they were deeply in love and their affair was in full swing. His first State of the Union Address was coming up and they wanted it to be extraordinary. They had the usual speechwriters on it but Fitz had wanted personal input from those that knew him best and knew what he wanted for the country. So they had decided to go to Camp David for four days and work solely on the speech. The President, Cyrus, Olivia, and two of his most brilliant speech writers hightailed it to Camp David.

He and Cyrus stayed in the residence of course. The speech writers occupied a cabin on the other side of the lake while Olivia was two cabins away. The first night he showed up at her cabin she considered trying to send him away but she didn't and their first night in that cabin were the things both of their wildest dreams were made of.

He had walked up to her door and knocked. She came to the door in her robe and undies. "May I come in?"

She could see the Secret Service off in the distance. "Of course. Is everything alright?"

He stepped inside the cabin and turned the deadbolt in the door behind him. He turned to her and said, "It is now." He pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her. She did not even try to resist him. Why bother. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She loved him and she was not going to fight it. She wanted to be with him.

He had molded her body to him and had insinuated his long length against her core. He was moving just a little but it was enough for both of them to feel the heat. He sucked air in between his teeth and said, "You feel so damn good Livvie. I have been dreaming of being inside you all day."

She was outlining the shell of his ear with her tongue. She was also licking the long vein that ran along the side of his neck. She nibbled at his neck and shoulders with love bites. "What took you so long?"

"I am here now that is all that matters right? Will you get naked for me? I want to see every inch of you tonight. No quickie tonight Olivia. I am going to make love to you properly tonight," he whispered into her ear.

"Tell me what you are going to do to me Fitz I want every detail. I want to know," she moaned into his ear.

"First I am going to take your breast in my mouth and feast on them. I am going to make your nipples so hard and long. At some point tonight I am going to place myself right between your breasts and slide them all over me. As I get longer and harder I want your mouth on me sucking and licking and lapping. Will you do that for me Livvie," he asked?

"Anything you want Mr. President." Her breathing was highly irregular at this point. "And what comes next?"

"When I am dripping with excitement and I promise you I will be. I am going to taste you Olivia. I am going to lick you clean of those juices you have flowing for me right now. I am going to suck your nubbin until you scream Livvie. I am going to put my fingers inside you and work your spot, for just for a few minutes though, because I am going to fuck you senseless tonight. Oh, did I say I was going to let you taste yourself?"

"Take off your clothes Livvie and come to me." He was taking off his clothes as he was speaking. He was not rushing just taking his time as he watched her.

She stepped back from him and let her robe drop. She had on a black teddy with matching thong. She unfastened the teddy which exposed her breast but she did not pull it off. She pulled off the thong and threw it at him. He caught it with teeth and brought the scrap of cloth to his nostrils and inhaled her scent.

"You are intoxicating Livvie, is that vanilla?"

"It is Mr. President."

He walked up to her and took her breasts in his hand and started to go from one to the other kissing and sucking on them. He trailed down to her navel and tongued her inny before he fell to his knees parted her and found her clit. He started to suck and pull at it. He put two fingers inside her and started to move within her. His tongue was just lapping and licking and she was dying. "Fitz I cannot stay standing, I cannot, please it is so good. Don't let me fall."

"I won't let you fall baby not ever." He picked her up then and carried her into the bedroom. He stood her up long enough to remove the teddy. "Lie in the middle of the bed Livvie." She did and opened her legs to him. She was wet he could see it. He put his fingers back inside and started to work her. He went back to her clit and started devouring her. She was bucking from the bed, holding his head to her. Abruptly he rose above her and straddled her. His knees on either side of her he placed himself exactly where he said he would and started to slide himself between her breasts. "Now Livvie, do it now."

She lifted her head and every time his dick was close enough she was licking, sucking, and lapping it. This sexual play was a first for them but she loved it. Finally he just moved up and put himself in her mouth so she could have as much as she wanted. And she wanted it all. Of course that was literally impossible with his size but she could try. He loved to watch it so she gave him a show.

"Oh my god, Livvie it is so good. I could come right now, but I won't." He pulled himself from her and kissed her hard before going back down on her. Within minutes she was back at the brink and she told him so. He had promised her she would taste herself so left her for some long drugging kisses. As they began dueling with their tongues, he quickly positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed himself across her labia several times until he was slick from her. Just before he went in to the hilt, he said, "Livvie I love you so much, every breath I take is for you." And then he started to move.

She came on his third stroke; she screamed his name and bit down on his shoulder. He did not let up. Every stroke was hard and deep. "Wrap your legs around me Livvie and let me feel you. I love the way you move your ass Liv, you feel so good!" He started pulling half of the way out and then he would piston back in. He was making sure he was hitting her nubbin good. She was moving her head side to side begging him for a second orgasm. He pulled her legs to his shoulders and gave it to her.

She was calling his name and each time it was louder and louder until she finally broke. When she came if he didn't back off a little she could take him over the edge with her. When her orgasms were their most powerful, she would continually contract on him. It was a feeling like he had never felt before. It took him considerable concentration to fight off orgasm when she did. Sometimes he was ready on her second orgasm, but tonight he had promised to fuck her senseless and he was going to.

"Oh my god Fitz that was wonderful," she said looking up at him.

"And it is going to get better babe. Turn over and get on your knees. She did without hesitation and he was back in to his testicles. He started out slow and sensual to get her back to a pre-orgasmic state. In and out he went, one hand was roaming from breast to breast, and the other was at her clit slick with her juices. And from behind her, he was making her senseless.

At her ear he saying some sweet loving things and also some deeply sensual things, dirty talk which she loved. He had brought her back to near orgasmic state she could feel it coming and she was reaching for it. Her walls were clutching his dick on every stroke and she was dropping it like it was hot. She started hissing and holding on because she was about to lose it. She fell down flat. She did not have the strength to stay on her knees. He fell behind her but he was still pumping into her hard and deep. He wanted her senseless and she was. She was flailing. She was calling for him. She was begging him not to stop. He assured her he would not. They came simultaneously bellowing out each other's names.

He wanted to lift himself from her but he could not he was so weak from his release. In fact he was still into it, he was still involuntarily jerking into her, he was still flooding her walls. God how could he have lived his life this long and never knew that this type of love and lovemaking existed? He took in a deep breath of life saving oxygen. "Livvie are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

"No Babe you are not. I can't move either. I know exactly what you are feeling. That was so intense. That was so good; I cannot tell you the things I felt during that last orgasm. I love you so much Fitz."

He rolled from her, turned her over and pulled her into his arms. "I know you do Livvie, I love you the same way. Just hold me and sleep Livvie we will talk later." They both were sleep within seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Fitz had gotten up before dawn and gone back to his cabin. He talked briefly to Tom about what he would be up to tomorrow and said good-morning. He showered and had decided to sleep for a couple of hours. He and Olivia had burnt the midnight oil most of the night. They had made love and talked of their plans for the future. The future, he and Olivia Pope had a future. She was going to wait for him to finish his term, divorce Mellie, and then they would be together forever. They would marry no doubt about it. Olivia was skittish when he broached the marriage subject last night, but she would get used it.

"Fitz let's not get ahead of ourselves. We are together and we are happy. You are the President. We have to be careful Fitz. If we are ever found out your career will be ruined. And there's Mellie and the children, I am uncomfortable knowing I could hurt them. I know it sounds ridiculous but I had a code and rules that I lived by before I met you and I have broken them all. I"

"Livvie, I know what you sacrificed to be with me. Your code of honor, diminishing the banner of sisterhood, and your on the job principles are in shatters. You abandoned all those things to be with me, to love me. I am so glad you did Olivia. I know how you struggled but you came to me. And God, I am so grateful. I love you so much. We love each other and deserve a future together. Mellie will be okay Olivia. She is not what you think she is. She doesn't deserve your concern; she isn't a member of the sisterhood you speak of, not at all. And kids are so regenerative; Karen and Jerry will be fine Olivia trust me."

She put an end to the conversation by sitting on his lap and sensually grinding onto him causing an outrageous erection. She had offered her breast for his dining delight and the conversation had died in its tracks. Brought back to the present he closed his eyes and remembered last night. Damn he loved that woman!

He Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was the President of the United States, the most powerful man on the planet. He was a man in love with a most incredible woman. Unfortunately that woman wasn't his wife, but he didn't care. He had found the woman of his dreams and he would not give her up. He wouldn't. He lay there thinking of her as he drifted off to sleep.

Olivia awaken renewed and refreshed. She always did after marathon sex with Fitz. It was like he infused her with life. She laughed out loud. If she were not taking precautions she would be "infused with life" right now. When they could be free without thoughts of being caught, their sexual encounters were phenomenal. Sometimes she wondered if "it" actually ever went down.

What time was it? They would finish up his speech today. It was going to be epic. His best two speech writers were on the job and would present the finished product today. They would tweak it and return to Washington tomorrow. But they had tonight. They would eat, drink, dance, and then it was going to be wonderful. She smiled and twirled in the middle of the room. Olivia Pope was so happy!

Tomorrow came and at eleven o'clock they all converged in the "war room" to reveal the final product. Fitz loved it. Cyrus loved it. She loved it. Fitz gave it a table read. He was wonderful on that first read through. He was the consummate politician. The SS detail had come inside to hear the speech and had given it thumbs up. Her man was amazing and she was going to reward him tonight. She licked her lips in anticipation.

She looked up, Fitz was looking directly at her. "Well, what do you think Ms. Pope, will I pass muster?" "It was excellent, she said. He came over to where she sat and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I will see you around eight, ok?" "Okay Mr. President."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Olivia had never had such freedom with Fitz as she had the last three days. They had walked and held hands like college sweethearts. They talked of everything and then they talked of nothing. They had taken meals with everyone else, but only had eyes for each other. They had participated in movie night and had watched "The Blues Brothers" with everyone else. They laughed with glee. It was a very funny movie. And Olivia hadn't seen it. Fitz was floored, when she said she hadn't seen it before. His Livvie was missing so much in life. But he was going to change that. He knew he couldn't dictate to her. He was hoping for the moon but he would settle for whatever she wanted to do. They were together and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Movie nights had been so special. This entire trip had meant the world to her. She kept reliving these last couple of days in her head. According to Fitz they had a future. All they had to do was grab it. He had convinced that they had a future, so she was grabbing.

Olivia excused herself and said she was going to make it an early night. The rest of the crew had filed out too. They would leave early tomorrow morning to go back to DC. Cyrus commented how well they had worked together on the speech. They were all brilliant. The President would floor the nation tomorrow night he was sure of it. Just as she left the cabin porch Fitz called after her. "Olivia, just a minute if you please?" He walked her away from the cabin a couple of feet. "I will see you around eight okay?" Of course it was okay. She could hardly wait.

Just as Olivia stepped out of the shower the phone rang. She knew it was Fitz. She was smiling hoping Fitz was saying he was coming down early. "Hello this is Olivia Pope, she said in a sexy tone."

"Hi Olivia. I was giving you a second chance to come back here for dinner. Cyrus is trying to turn it into some type of last night celebration. I told him I thought you were tired. But I said I would give it the old Presidential try."

"Thank-you for asking again, but no Mr. President, the wine was excellent and the popcorn was a bonus. I am full as a tick.

Are you sure Olivia? Cook is doing porterhouses tonight and her grilled asparagus along with twice baked potatoes. They are not to be missed. They are delicious. And there is dessert. Come back and eat with us."

No thanks. However I do plan on having a lite dessert later. I had Tom get me a small angel food cake with strawberries and whipped cream."

He looked over his shoulder before whispering into the phone, "Can I join you for dessert Livvie? I promise to lick some whipped cream off of you and pop a few strawberries in your mouth."

"I was hoping you would Mr. President. I want to do the same thing to you."

"Listen out for me then, I LOVE YOU Livvie.

"I love you too, Fitz."

Olivia was euphoric. It had been a wonderful few days. Her love for him, it was almost frightening this love she had for another woman's husband. But he loved her back and she knew it. So she was going with that.

Meanwhile en route to Camp David and his idyllic get-away with his mistress was the President's wife. Her contact on the inside had advised her of what was really going on at this speech making exercise. Her husband was fucking Olivia Pope nightly, arriving at his whore's cabin and staying there all night long.

When she first found out about the sordid affair she had turned a blind eye. Fitz had become a better candidate and quite frankly a better man and a better father. He was easier to get along with and she was left to her own devices as long as she stayed out of his way. Olivia Pope was satisfying her husband's sexual needs something she couldn't do successfully because she simply hated the sex act and she despised her husband. But Fitz was taking it too far. Hal said they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other and everyone knew the obvious, the President and his Communications Director were fucking.

She was going to attempt to squash the affair tonight. Fitz was so into this thing she wasn't sure what he would do. But Olivia was the smartest person in the room. She would know what was up. She was going to reclaim her husband. He was hers after all, she had hand-made him herself! Hal told her the President had even taken Olivia Pope with him to see the Constitution just last week. He had taken that bitch to see the Constitution! She had never even seen the document. That was bad enough, but now they are just flitting around like two teenagers. Hal said they were actually holding hands as they sat in the dark watching a movie tonight. Enough was enough! Showtime she thought as she said hi to the Secret Service detail and waltzed into the Presidential cabin. "Hi Tom. Hello Fitzgerald."

The smile on Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III's face died. What in the hell was Mellie doing here? He didn't invite her here. What was she doing here? Tonight was his last night with Olivia. They had not had this type of time together since being on the campaign trail. He took a deep breath, something was obviously wrong.

"What are you doing here Mellie? Is something wrong with the children? You hate this place. Are Karen and Jerry alright?"

"The children are fine. I was just sitting around with time on my hands and decided to come down. I actually had some good ideas to maybe add to your speech. By the way, how is it going? Have you finished it yet, she asked sweetly?"

The bitch was up to something he knew it. He suspected she knew about he and Olivia. But she had said nothing nor insinuated anything. So he had gone on as he had. As long as she stayed out of his business they could successfully maneuver this sham of a marriage until the end of his term. He would divorce her and move on with his life. He would have a life with Olivia out of the shadows. As for his wife there still was no reason for her to be here.

"Mellie I had excellent writers to help me with my speech. In fact it is a wrap. I'm not sure outside biased material is what I want to say to the American people anyway, thank-you but no thanks. You and I agree on very little and you know it. I am sure you thought to be helpful but I don't want or need your input."

"Olivia is here. And so is Cyrus. I am sure you accepted their feedback, why not mine? I am after all your wife. I may have an insight or two. You never know, Mr. President. Don't be so mean Fitz I am just trying to help you. It will look good in the press that I decided to surprise you and show up here. I put a little bug in the ear of the press before I left DC. Plus I was tipped off you were wrapping things up with a little celebration. It will be good optics for me to be here, she mouthed sweetly."

"How did you get here Mellie? His irritation was palpable. Someone on his staff was in Mellie's pocket. He would get someone on it. Whoever it was would be unemployed by next week.

"Why I came down in Marine II Fitz. It is at our family's disposal you know."

"It is at our family's disposal for emergencies Mellie, not for your unbridled foolishness. Your coming here to tell me your ideas for a State of Union speech is hardly an emergency. You could have called. And there is not a celebration going on. It is called dinner, he said mad as hell."

"Fitzgerald I am sorry if I have upset you. I was just trying to be helpful. Really that is all there is to it. I am just trying to be a good wife and First Lady. I will just go back to DC if my being here bothers you so much…

"No there is no need for that. Cook had just informed me to tell everyone dinner was ready. Are you hungry?"

"Of course. Thanks for not making a mountain out of this Fitz. It was just me being helpful."

Just as they entered the dining area Cyrus arrived. He too was curious why Mellie was at Camp David. The woman always put the President in a bad mood. He could sense the tension in the cabin even before he got to the dining area. The speech writers filtered in and so did Tom and another agent.

"Where is Olivia, Mellie asked?'

"She had called it an early night. She said she wasn't hungry, right Fitz, Cyrus asked?"

"Right, she said she wasn't hungry, Fitz said."

"That woman eats like a bird. I bet she worked her butt off getting your speech perfected. I know Olivia; she is like an energizer bunny. She needs to eat and this is her party of sorts. If it weren't for Olivia you wouldn't even be President Fitz. She brought everything together. She should be here. Let's go get her Fitz. It is not right she is not here."

"I talked to her earlier she was turning in early. We shouldn't bother her, he said."

"Come on Fitz. She will listen to me. The girl needs to eat. She is all skin and bone, she said sweetly."

Olivia was not skin and bone. She was filled out just fine in all the right places. Her breast fit his hands perfectly. Her legs molded perfectly around his waist. And he loved her remarkable ass. Mellie was full of shit. This was a fucked up situation. She was going to ruin their last night together. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. There was no way he could go to Olivia and spend the night now! Mellie Grant was the bane of his existence. The end of his term couldn't come fast enough nor could his divorce.

"So what do you propose we do Mellie drag a grown woman who has said she was full to a dinner table and force her to eat food she doesn't want?"

"Not necessarily force her, but let her know how much we want her here Fitz. We owe so much to Olivia Pope. She should be rewarded each and every day. Come on let's go get her. Cyrus, tell Cook to hold dinner for a couple of minutes until we get Olivia back here."

So now he stood outside the cabin door of the woman he loved with his wife. He didn't like it one bit. And this would unsettle Olivia and he knew it. He had just calmed her so to speak. He had gotten her in his corner. She had agreed to be with him and wait for him. This would remind of her of her "mistress" status and that was not the case. Livvie was no mistress; she was the love of his life. And if these Mellie shenanigans endangered his relationship with Olivia he would have her head!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 It Happened That Night

Mellie had talked Fitz to death on the five to eight minute walk to Olivia's cabin. He knew for a fact he could there in less than five minutes. He had run there the past three nights. Those nights with Olivia had been some of the most wonderful of his life. He could hardly wait for them to begin. And now he was on a leisurely stroll with his wife to pick up his woman. He was annoyed as hell. Also he was a little frightened to face Liv with Mellie by his side. It would remind Olivia that he was still married to Mellie and God only knew when that marriage would end.

They arrived. Mellie immediately began knocking on the door. She was adamant about Liv coming to dinner. He had wanted her there too, but she had said she wanted a nap. This was to be their last night of carnal bliss. And Mellie was ruining it. Damn her to hell!

Olivia had gotten her nap, luxuriated in the whirlpool tub, and had pampered herself. Her body was glistening, her pubic arrow given a retouch, and her hair was down just like Fitz loved it. She had wanted their last night to be perfect. Only heaven knows when they would share moments like this again!

She had prayed he would come to her early. She was eager to make love to him without fear of discovery or having to do the deed it quickly. Their quickies were things of absolute beauty though. Making slow deliberate love with Fitzgerald Grant made your heart sing. Fitz could have her wet and panting in less than five minutes. And then he could make her scream like banshee in less than another five if he chose to do so. When he was able to put to practice the things he knew about lovemaking, a woman, this woman was left overjoyed.

She had washed the fresh strawberries, removed the stems, and deliberately left them whole. If you sliced them, the juice would seep from them before they served their purpose. And their purpose was to provide flavor as they devoured each other's bodies. He loved to trickle the juice on her nipples before he tugged and suckled them. He would suck the juice of the berry from her belly button. He would trickle it on her nubbin so it could mingle with the natural juices flowing from her body. She was sitting down right now and she found herself squirming her seat.

She smiled thinking of how she would return the favor to him. She was going to make him beg tonight as she licked the juices from strawberries and whipped cream from his body. The tip of his magnificent erection covered in whip cream was a sight to behold. She licked her lips in anticipation. He would be here soon enough she thought to herself. Stop being naughty Olivia! She looked at her watch. It was 6:20. She would catch some CNN or MSNBC while she wanted for her lover.

She had gotten up to find the remote when she heard the knock at the door. It wasn't his special knock so she decided that she wouldn't answer the door as she had planned, in her birthday suit and only the lacy see-thru cover-up she now wore. She went into her bedroom and put on the thick lifeless bathrobe that came with the cabin.

She opened the door expecting Cyrus or one of the Secret Service Agents. Instead she got the shock of her life. Standing on her porch was the President of the United States and his wife. Olivia Pope was a lawyer and all lawyers were taught to be thespians. You were taught the letter of the law, how to use principle and fact to present your case. But facial expression was everything. You could emote so much through your facial expressions. The horror and disappointment she had felt was palpable, but only for a moment. She drew upon the acting skills she had learned so well. When she fully turned to them she had transformed into Olivia Pope, the DC fixer. "Mellie, Mr. President; is everything alright? What is going on?"

"Everything is fine Olivia. I just decided to come down here and throw my two cents into this speech y'all were formulating only to find out you guys are finished and having a celebratory dinner. Fitz says it is all done and it is a great speech. I also thought my coming down would be good press for us. There is nothing more important in the political game than picture perfect displays of familiar joy is there Fitz?

But the issue right now is you being down here all by yourself missing the celebration Olivia. I bet you contributed immensely to this project and here you are all alone in a cabin while the President, Cyrus, and those wonderful writers pat themselves on the back. I won't have it Olivia. I told the President it was rude and inconsiderate. I know you said you weren't hungry. But it isn't just dinner anymore, it's a party girl. Get out of your jammies and come and join us. I insist, we insist, don't we Fitz?

"Yes of course." Disappointment was written all over his face. Fitz was never one to be able to hide his true feelings. He was running his fingers through his hair and biting his lower lip. He was also shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was mad as hell. He had yet to make direct contact with Olivia.

"Come on Mr. President, you can do better than that. Olivia needs to be with us tonight. I know she made the initial outline for your speech. Plus she is why you are President of the United States of America. She is why you are at Camp David instead of fly fishing on the lake in Santa Barbara. Use your Grant charm Mr. President."

His wife was a pain in his ass. When would this farce of a marriage be over? He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He finally turned to face Olivia and said, "Olivia, won't you join us. I know you had planned this evening for yourself. I truly didn't want to bother you. But since we are here, can you join us for just a few minutes? I will personally walk you back to your cabin myself. "

Mellie flinched. He still thought to be alone with her tonight. She would make sure it would be a short night. He would not fuck Olivia Pope tonight. She would bet the small fortune she had amassed that Olivia Pope was buck naked under that robe. She was expecting Fitzgerald Grant tonight, not he and his wife!

"Come on Olivia. Throw on a sweat shirt and some jeans and come on down," Mellie said sweetly.

Olivia didn't feel like going the rounds of" I don't want to come" while Mellie laid on the Southern charm. She wasn't in the mood for it. Let's end this shit so she could cry herself to sleep over another woman's husband! "Okay, sure. Give me a minute. You two want to come inside?"

"No Olivia, Fitz and I will stay out here and enjoy the crisp autumn air."

Olivia closed the screen door and went into her bedroom to dress. This was too much Olivia was thinking. She couldn't do this. She wasn't cut out to be a mistress. She was not.

Her eyes filled with tears as she brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She pulled off the sexy lace cover-up pulled on some panties and took Mellie's advice. She pulled on a sweatshirt and put on some jeans.

They walked back to Fitz' cabin with Mellie's mouth yapping a mile a minute. She bragged about the children she couldn't stand. She suggested that the "celebration" wouldn't last that long because now that she was here she and Fitz might get busy. It was all lies of course. Fitz made Olivia privy to the intimate details of the Grant marriage, THERE WERE NONE! But Olivia was hurt and pissed just the same. She, Olivia Carolyn Pope, top of her class at Georgetown, DC Fixer Extraordinaire, Communications Director to a President was a fucking mistress!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The "wrap party" had gone well. It was nice. Cyrus had done a good job of arranging it at the last minute. Mellie showing up had dampened the mood of the President, it was obvious to anyone that knew him. He was polite, smiling, and going with the flow. But Cyrus knew his friend. Mellie parasite that she was had sucked the life from him the minute she arrived. He thought that getting Liv here would perk things up but it didn't. Mellie definitely put a pall on the evening.

Well they had a good speech to deliver tomorrow night and his man was in the White House. He was pleased. The group had started to file out. Olivia had asked him to walk with her back to her cabin. He was about to do so when Fitz came up behind them and said he had promised to walk her back. He stepped aside.

Mellie had watched the interaction and she knew Fitz was making his move. She walked into the fray. "Fitz are we walking Olivia back to her cabin now? She was so generous to basically rise from her bed and come to the party. Thank-you Olivia. You are a gem."

"No, Mellie WE are not going to walk Olivia back to her cabin, I AM. I have some important issues to discuss with her. I received an important phone call minutes ago, its government business. But don't you worry it shouldn't take long. Don't wait up; I imagine you are exhausted after your trip."

"Okay. Good night Olivia."

"Good night." Olivia didn't look back. She stared ahead and kept walking.

They had walked about one hundred feet from the house when he said, "I'm sorry Livvie. She just showed up uninvited…

"Uninvited? Your fucking wife doesn't have to be invited to where you are. She gets to show up. She gets to claim you. She gets to destroy any happiness we have."

"Olivia don't let Mellie do this. It is typical Mellie manipulation. Someone told her I was enjoying myself and she came to ruin it!"

"I don't know Fitz. I think she may know about us or at least she suspects something and like a dog pissing on a fire hydrant she is marking her territory. I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't."

"If she does know that could be a good thing Olivia. I want out of the marriage. I want to be with you. I love you. I want to marry you. I want a family with you. Please don't let her ruin this for us. It is what she does, ruin lives. Let me handle Mellie, Livvie. Don't give up on us. Promise me Olivia."

"I can't promise you anything right now, just like you can't promise me anything. Things had been so wonderful. We were so happy. But guess what, not one single bit of it was real? You are somebody else's husband. This fantasy of ours is never going to happen. Mellie will fight us as long as she is breathing. I just don't know if I can do it anymore."

They arrived at the cabin. They walked up the steps. She turned to him then and said, "Goodnight Mr. President." She was not going to invite him in. Defeat was in the eyes of Olivia Pope, that didn't happen often!

"Livvie don't do this. This is what she wants if she does know. She wants you to feel hopeless and defeated. I know Olivia; I lived with this shit for years. Mellie is a fucking parasite. She will suck the life from you because she doesn't have a life of her own. She hates me, she barely tolerates her own children, she is evil and you know it. I can handle this Olivia. I can. Don't turn from me, don't shut me out. We love each other. We are for real and don't you ever forget it. We are supposed to be together." He reached for her right out in the open; he was going to make her remember how real they were!

"No Fitz, that will solve nothing," she said as she turned from his kiss.

"Olivia I am begging you don't do this. Let me come inside and talk to you, please. This was to be our special night. Let's not end it this way. Let's go inside and talk this out."

"Talk about what? How you are going to leave your wife and be with your mistress? How you are going to perform this miracle while you are President of the United States of America? How conservative Republican America is going to accept you leaving your White wife for your Black mistress? They will crucify you Fitz; nail you to the fucking cross. And me they will tar and feather me and run me out of town!"

"Stop talking nonsense Olivia. I told you I would give it all up for you and I meant it! I would relish Mellie revealing the truth. My marriage is a sham and I love you, Olivia Pope. Let her do it, I wish she would. I am tired of this shit. I am tired of episodes like this. What do I have to say and do to get you to believe me. You are not a mistress to me Olivia. I love you, just you." He turned around and started walking down the cabin steps. His soul was wounded by her words, by her refusal to lay all her trust in him, to believe that they had a future.

"Fitz I am sorry. Please don't leave here angry with me. This is so hard for me. I am not cut out to be the other woman. Please don't walk away from me angry." She had extended her hand. "You are right. Come inside and let's talk. I am a mess, forgive me."

He turned around and saw her extended hand. He walked back up the steps and took it in his and raised it to his lips. "Don't you understand Olivia; I love you more than anything? There is nothing to forgive. I know this is hard for you, I do. But as God is my witness, you are all I want Olivia. You are all I will ever want!

They walked into the cabin hand in hand. When the door closed they fell into each other's arms. They also fell into a passionate kiss. It was searing and sensual. Neither one of them wanted to end it. Olivia spoke first. "You have to get back Fitz. Your wife is here. You can't stay with me tonight. We had some wonderful plans but Mellie effectively killed them. We had three nights of perfect bliss spent here in this cabin. I don't want those memories marred with a hurried sexual encounter tonight Fitz. You must go back. Do you understand?"

"Making love with you no matter what the pace is one of the reasons I choose to breathe Olivia. Being inside you not knowing where I end and where you begin, bringing you pleasure, watching you burst into a million pieces and the joy you bring to me when you love me back it is life for me Olivia. Yes those long magnificent nights and mornings were glorious; they were all I ever dreamed. But so is every minute I spend with you Olivia. You are my heart!"

She fell back into his arms, rose up on her tip toes and peppered his face with kisses. She was hugging him so tightly as if she would never let him go. "And you are my heart as well Fitz. Nothing would make be happier than to make love to you right now. The duration would not be important you are right. The quickies we have had are just as loving and sweet as our all nighters because we love each other. But my heart wouldn't be in it, I'm not in a good place right now. Please tell me you understand?"

"I do understand Sweet Baby. It is never mandatory that we have sex Olivia. Having sex with you is just an extension of the love I feel for you. It is mutual pleasure we give to each other. We are going to have a lifetime of loving each other I promise you. Just don't give up on us."

"I don't think I could give up on us Fitz even if I wanted to. Please go back now. I feel like Mellie is watching us or at the very least if you stay much longer she will just show up. And quite frankly I want to slap the taste out of your wife's mouth Mr. President, so believe me I don't need the temptation."

"That's my girl Livvie. We are in this together. All each of us has to remember is that our love is stronger than anything Mellie can throw at us. I don't want to leave you Livvie, I don't. But I'm going to go now."

He walked to the door. "Come and kiss me good night Livvie." She did. He opened the door and stepped outside and looked back at her. "One last question Olivia, what did you have on underneath that robe?"

She smiled her Olivia Pope smile that she reserved for only him and said, "Not a damn thing Mr. President."

He closed the door and pressed his back to it. He ran both hands through his hair and readjusted his jeans. He would need a cold shower tonight. "Goddammit!"

"Tom are you out there?"

"Yes Sir."

"Walk with me then."

He and Tom entered the cabin. "Work on that mole problem and get back to me. Good night." The President walked down the corridor to his room. There were two bedrooms in the cabin. Mellie had better have her ass in the second one. He was not in the mood for her shit tonight. If she knew the truth and was hoping to use it for an advantage she was so outta luck. He wanted an excuse any excuse to put an end to this mess. He was begging her to misstep.

As he passed the second bedroom door it opened. "You're back. Is Olivia okay? She seemed sort of down?" Every word was dripping with venom.

No need for the cold shower, Mellie could destroy a hard-on like no other. SO THE BITCH KNEW! Good! Let the games begin. He looked her in the eyes and he saw the evil there. What a price he was paying for marrying this woman. A better man would have refused his father's offer. He may not have been a better man, but he was a different man now and Big Jerry's graveyard ruse would fail. Mellie was to have been his albatross for life. Well there was some bad news for the old ball and chain and for his father who he was sure was burning in hell, he wasn't playing their game anymore.

"Olivia is fine Mellie. Any more questions? Ask away, just a little warning though; the answers may not be to your liking. I don't know what you hoped to prove by coming here Mellie. But you and I are done. We don't need to do photo ops and you don't need to try and insert your views into my Presidency. I don't want or need them. And a particular word to the wise, don't think to drag ANYONE ELSE into our "War of the Roses" this is between me and you. I will protect what is mine. I hope I am making myself clear. Again, any more questions?"

So the motherfucker knew she knew. And he had thrown down the gauntlet, daring her to do a damn thing about it. Shit! He would protect his precious Olivia. She could smell her scent all over him from where she stood. He was only gone for twenty minutes but she didn't doubt for a minute he fucked her or the whore probably sucked him off. They were both such base creatures, they were scum beneath her feet. But they were adversarial scum and she would best them. She would end this affair, she promised herself. "No; no more questions, good night." She slammed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Olivia absolutely refused to ride with the President and his wife. Mellie was insisting that she ride in Marine I with the "family." Olivia had said no she had work to do for OPA and she would be talking on the phone the entire trip. She made her good-byes and got away from the happy couple. Mellie was as sweet as pie but Olivia had honed in on her last night. She had come there to get between her and Fitz, she knew about the affair. Fitz had called her this morning and wouldn't confirm to her that his wife knew, but he did say Mellie was up to something. He said he loved her and would call her later.

Olivia hadn't closed her eyes last night. All she could think of was that she would be the downfall of Fitz' Presidency. It wasn't fair that they would have to choose. But she knew one of them had to. Fitz would never end the affair, in her heart of hearts she knew he wouldn't. She had come to believe he really did love her and he really was willing to give up the Presidency for her. It was going to have to be her. She was going to have to end this thing between them in order to save him!

She sat stoically in the chopper saying nothing to anyone. Fiona the head speech writer had tried to engage her about the speech but she just didn't have any enthusiasm for it any more. All of her joy had been taken from her by her own personal Alex Forrest. Though their roles were reversed and she was the President's lover and Mellie was the was the quote on quote "cheated on wife" there were many parallels in the farce. All that needed to happen now was Mellie boiling a bunny rabbit aka Fitz' Presidency. And there was no doubt Mellie would do it. She wouldn't go gracefully. She would make their lives a living hell. There was no way she would let Fitz' Presidency stand without her.

She turned her head to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had found love. She had found the love of her life but she couldn't have him just for herself. She had shared him with a wife and a nation. In her heart she knew it wasn't going to last. Every last thing she had ever loved was always taken from her. Her mother, her father, anything that she chose to love eventually it would be taken from her in some cruel way. Her mother was killed in a plane crash. Her father abandoned her when she was twelve years old. He just stopped loving her and discarded her like yesterday's old trash. Fitz' wasn't abandoning her, but he should have never entered an affair with her. He wasn't free to do so. Their love affair was doomed from the start.

Why couldn't she learn her lesson? There was no happiness for her in the world. She was not meant to lead a happy life.

Fitz refused to sit beside Mellie in the chopper. He told Cyrus he would return to Washington, DC by car before he would sit beside her. He was still steaming. Mellie had come out of her room still intent on making small talk pretending that they were some happy couple on holiday. He wasn't going to be part of her pretend world. He no longer had a part in the soap opera. He had played his part for too long. He had found love, honest to God true love, and he was determined Mellie would not ruin it.

Olivia wouldn't even look him in the eye. She had barely said good morning. And she was now riding home in Marine 2 instead of in here with him where he wanted her to be. He needed to talk to her again. She was wavering he could tell. Mellie had gotten to Olivia with her bullshit. He thought they had weathered her Camp David fiasco, but apparently not. He had begged Olivia to let him handle this but he could see that she was withdrawing from him. Damn Mellie to hell!

He had gone straight to the Oval. He looked at today's schedule. There were two meetings that Olivia should be attending. He would talk to her then or at least he thought he would. Olivia didn't show up for either. She sent her deputy. He called her and she was busy. Her assistant said she would call him back she didn't. He had decided to go to her office when he saw her in the hallway. He rushed down the hallway before she could disappear.

"Olivia what are you doing? Don't do this. Why are you avoiding me? We said we wouldn't do this. We made commitments Olivia."

"I can't do this today Mr. President. In fact I can't do this at all. We have to end this thing between us. You are a wide-eyed optimist. You are living in a dream world instead of the real world. Mellie is never going to go quietly. In fact she is never going to go. Her goals in life have extended to me. Now she gets to ruin my life too. Soon I will be known as nothing more than Sally Hemmings to your Thomas Jefferson. It is too much. You bringing your wife to my cabin was an eye opener. You can't play house with another woman's husband Mr. President. That type of shit always ends badly.

"Livvie please don't do this. I love you! We are together that should be all that matters. This is what she wants Livvie. She wants to get in your head and make you crazy. Don't let her do it. You know my marriage was over long before you came into the picture. Don't let her put you in the role of a villain in this mess. You aren't, she is!

"It doesn't really matter does it? The issue is she is your wife and I am not. Good day, Mr. President," she said as she turned her back to him and walked on.

He wanted to go after her. But they were already drawing stares here in the middle of the hallway. He turned and went back to his office.

His day had been holy Hell. Since spying Olivia in the hallway and trying to talk some sense into her he had been in a downward spiral. He was to deliver his state of the union speech in ninety minutes. He could make the delivery but his heart was heavy. He needed to talk to her again and get her to see that they were meant to be together. He had asked Tom to find her since he had been unable to get through to her again. Tom had come through; she was in the Rose Garden he said. She was pacing he said.

He rushed there to their spot in the Rose Garden. They often met there to talk and dream. They had even made love there once late at night in a secluded area hidden away by trees and shrubbery. That night on that bench it had been glorious. He saw her then in their spot pacing in circles.

"Olivia stop pacing. Get Mellie out of your head. This is about me and you, no one else. I love you Olivia. Don't over analyze this thing. People get divorced every day. Life goes on, children survive, Presidencies, they survive and so will mine. The Hemmings and Jefferson comparison is a low blow Olivia. I would never forsake you or deny any children of ours. I would proudly claim you and any children we would have. Stop the madness and listen to me. Mellie staged the entire Camp David event to make you feel guilt and to get you to walk away from me. Don't do it Olivia!"

"Someone has to be the adult here Fitz. I won't be the cause of your Presidency ending. I won't!"

"So you stopped loving me then? You stopped wanting to live your life with me? You no longer want to marry me? You no longer want to make babies with me? You no longer want to share your body with me? What are you saying Olivia? What the hell has changed in less than twenty-four hours? This is fucking ridiculous and you know it! Again don't let Mellie do this! Every breath I take is for you Olivia. I love you and you love me."

"Love has nothing to do with this Fitz. This is about reality. You think I don't love you too? Do you think for one minute I don't want my belly stretched with our children? Do you think that a night goes by that I don't want you by my side? There is not one Fitz, not one single night. But the reality is that you are someone else's husband. And you are the President of the United States, you and I don't get to fuck that up just because we love each other, we don't."

"So what the fuck are you saying Olivia? You are just going to walk away? You are going to let Mellie win? You are going to buy into the bullshit? I warned you not to fall into her trap and you walked right into it. I thought I got through to you. You have been played Olivia by the best manipulator in the business. Mellie didn't get here by accident. She lies and deceives as a profession. She played me Olivia and now she is playing you. We deserve more than a Mellie Grant infused ending Olivia. Again I am begging you. Let me come to you tonight and we will sift through this"

"Fitz what I want you to do is be the man I voted for. Do your job and be the best President you can be be. All of this can't have been for nothing. You are supposed to President. You are supposed to lead this great nation. I can't condone anything that would alter that including the love I have for you Mr. President. Please don't send Tom to my apartment again and for God's sake don't show up there yourself! We have to end this. You won't do it so I have to."

And then she just turned and walked away. He stood there for another fifteen minutes he was sure waiting for her to return. There was no way she could just walk away from him, from them, from what they shared. He refused to believe it. He stood there begging her to come back.

He heard footsteps, she had comeback. She had heard his pleas. He looked up and Tom stood there. Disappointment covered his face. "Mr. President you have about twenty minutes until time for your speech. Mr. Beene is frantic. Come back to the White House Sir."

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up to the heavens. "She isn't coming back is she Tom?"

"No Mr. President, I don't think so, at least not tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The President gave a magnificent speech. He could do this shit with his hand tied behind his back. He was the ultimate politician. He had what it took to go to the top and he had. Only thing was the Presidency hadn't been the pinnacle for him. The pinnacle had been meeting Olivia Pope and falling in love with her. And she had loved him back he knew this, so why in the hell were they here in this dark place? She would return to him she always did. He counted on the love they had for each other to sustain them.

Mellie his wife had played Olivia and she fell for the ruse. He just needed to get through to Olivia. He needed fifteen minutes with her to get her back on track. Even ten minutes would be enough. Olivia Pope loved him and he could get her back with him where she belonged. He would call her into his office once he got back to the White House. He would drag her kicking and screaming into the hidden office in the Oval and make love to her until she realized that she belonged beside him. It was a low route to take but he was desperate.

He walked into the Oval knowing he had wowed them with his state of the union speech. He and Olivia had perfected that speech at Camp David. They had also made some of the sweetest love he had ever experienced those three nights at Camp David and then Mellie had shown up and ruined it! She was going to pay for her little fiasco he would see to that. She had won the scrimmage but he would win the war. Mellie was going to regret her latest interference in his life. He had warned her!

He had gone to his desk to ring Olivia at her office. Hopefully she was still there. If she had gone home he would have Tom bring her back here. He was going to get her to see the light tonight! As he reached for the phone he saw the letter. He would recognize Olivia's handwriting anywhere. He had hundreds of letters and notes she had sent him over the years. Most of them happy and loving letters or notes telling him how much she loved him and how she couldn't wait to be with him again. He cherished those letters. Some of them had been worn thin from his constant rereading them. Somehow he knew this letter wasn't a love letter. Somehow he knew this letter was going to break his heart. His hands trembled as he picked it up.

She had resigned? She couldn't resign. He needed her. They were a team in the Oval, in the bedroom, everywhere. Liv had to be joking. She wouldn't leave him this way. Mellie had caused a rift between them but she had done this many times before. Usually Olivia could see through Mellie, but the way she more or less stripped Liv bare at Camp David was dirty pool. He kept eyeing the letter. He was sick about it. He put it down and ran his fingers through his hair. How was he going to get her back? He picked the letter up again and he saw the pin. It was the flag pin he had lost weeks ago. Had Liv found it and was returning it to him?

He rung her office and there was no answer. He had Lauren ring the deputy Communications director's number. Lauren notified him when she had the woman on the phone. He cut to the chase. "Hi Greta, this is the President. I am looking for Ms. Pope. Have you seen her?"

"Mr. President she gathered us in the boardroom about three hours ago and told us she was resigning today. She said there were some unforeseen family circumstances and she could not longer work here. She filled me in on what was on her desk tomorrow and she left. It is regrettable sir, everyone loved Ms. Pope. But I can assure you Mr. President I am up to filling her shoes. I worked hand in hand with her every day. I know what is going on. You can put faith in me."

"I am sure I can Greta. If Olivia trusted you so can I. If you will excuse me, I have to go!" He hung up the phone and asked Lauren how long ago had Ms. Pope come into his office? Olivia had come into his office while he was delivering his State of the Union speech. He called out to Tom, they were going to K Street, he would corner her in her own den!

Olivia was watching the news when she saw that the Presidential motorcade had just left the White House. The media was wondering where he was going this time of night. CNN, MSNBC, and HLN were all on it. The route they were taking was familiar. It was the route she took when she left the White House. What the fuck was Fitz doing? He couldn't come here! She ran into her bedroom and picked up her Fitz phone. She hit the number 1 and waited.

"Hi Olivia. So now you decide to answer you phone. What the hell are you doing Olivia? You tell me you are leaving me in a fucking letter? I refuse to accept your resignation Olivia. We are a team. We are in this together. Or have you forgotten?"

He was angry. He was very, very angry. They had promised to talk before either of them acted. They had promised to love each other forever. And she still did love him but she just wasn't cut out to be a mistress. It was too hard. And she didn't want to become a murderer.

God was trying her with Mellie she knew this. She had tried to respect her position as his wife and stay out of the way. They didn't broadcast their affair. They hid it. Well she did. Fitzgerald Grant wore his heart on his sleeves, it was obvious he cared for her. But for some reason no one believed Fitz would betray his marriage vows. But he had with her over and over again. And somehow Mellie had found out. So now her lot in life was to make them as miserable as she was! It was too much so she had run!

"Fitz please don't come here. It would announce to the world that I am you mistress. That is what Mellie wants Fitz. She wants to shame me for daring to love you. I don't need that right now. You are the President and you are a man, you can shrug this off. But I can't."

"Then meet me back here at the White House. Please Olivia, I need to see you. Even if the press knows of your resignation you could come here to pick-up some things. Please come back to the White House and talk to me!"

"Alright Fitz I'll come back and talk to you. And I mean that, we will talk and you will see our situation is hopeless. I'll be there at midnight. Where do you want to be meet?"

"Come to the Oval Olivia."

"Fitz promise me you won't try to overwhelm me. I still love you and I am not sure I can resist you. I am so weak when it comes to you. Promise me we will only talk?"

"Olivia I promise you we will do only what you want to do. If all you want to do is talk we will talk."

He had sat at his desk the entire hour since he had returned to the White House. It was 11:50. She would be here in ten minutes. What could he say that would change her mind? She had wanted a promise that he wouldn't try to seduce her into submission. He wasn't above using sex to pull her back. It was what he had in mind initially, but what lay between them was so more than sex. Their sexual relationship was over the moon, but true love existed between them and he knew that. The great sex was a boon! She was early. He could hear she and Tom in the corridor walking together. He had sat here many nights waiting for her right here in this chair.

Tom knocked on the door. "Mr. President Ms. Pope is here. Shall I show her in?"

"Please do Tom."

She walked in and she won't even look at him. She walked up to his desk and just stood there saying nothing. "Olivia are you angry because I basically forced you to come here? I am sorry but I had to see you. You can't just walk away from us like that. I love you Olivia, I need you in my life."

"I'm not angry Fitz. I'm afraid. I'm afraid because I love you so much. if l stay in your life I will ruin it. Mellie is going to try and destroy us both if we continue our affair Fitz. She gave me your lost flag pin Fitz, she claims she found it someplace. You lost that pin one night after we had made love in the limo. She has someone watching us. She knew we were together at Camp David. It is scary Fitz knowing she has someone watching us. It is inhibiting and it is invasive."

"Olivia I plan to ask Mellie for a divorce. I don't give a shit what she knows. If she wants the public to know the truth about our marriage let her start leaking shit and I will tell the real story! And if she does one thing to hurt you I will see her penniless and out on the street!"

"I don't want my life plastered on TMZ and Entertainment Tonight. I don't want that!" She sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

He got up and went to her. He dropped down on one knee before her and took her hand into his. "What do you want Livvie, you have but to ask, and I will give it to you. Even your freedom from me is on the table."

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Just you Mr. President, just you free and unencumbered. What I wouldn't have given to have met you before you ran into Mellie. I would have chased you down and never ever let you go."

She got up and walked over to the painting of Thomas Jefferson and touched a small unseen switch behind it. The wall slid away. "Make love with me Fitz one last time please, she asked as she walked through the opening? Make me forget why we have to end this"

"Livvie please don't say it. Don't ask me to make love to you and give you up. I could never do that. I won't do that. It means I have closed the door on us and that will never happen." He still stood outside of the secret rooms. He refused to come in.

Olivia stepped out of the hidden area and hit the button again. The rooms no longer existed and nor did their relationship. "You see Mr. President the real truth is that all of this is so hopeless. It is why I resigned and knew in my heart I shouldn't meet with you again. It hurts so much each and every time I have to leave you and turn you over to another woman. It breaks my spirit and hurts my soul. Let me go Fitz." She started to walk away leaving the Oval.

He reached out grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He wanted her to feel him hard as stone against her. She was fucking running again. He was so angry! She was just going to walk out on him and not look back! She wanted to hear some real truths he would provide her with some. "I could take you in the room behind that wall and make love to you and have you begging me not to leave you. I could make you forget every name you have ever known but Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I could make you scream out for me in unbelievable pleasure. I could make you never want to leave me or that room again Olivia."

"I know you can Fitz but you won't, because you are a man of honor and integrity. Good-bye Mr. President." She picked up her purse and she left him.

The President stunned at what had happened, walked over to the wet bar and poured himself his first drink of the night. Tonight seemed like a good night to get sloppy drunk!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been six months since she had walked out on him. They had started their affair on the campaign trail in Atlanta, Georgia. It was a night he would never ever forget. He had fallen head over hills in love with her the first day he met her and his life had never been the same since. They were on the trail for over a year having stolen moments, sometimes even longer glorious nights together.

"He had won the Presidency and had come to the White House triumphant and proud. He had also found love. He had found out where the cameras were located in the White House and he and Olivia were meeting where they were not. She was so uninhibited. When Mellie had spent that week in North Carolina with her sister they had taken up residence in the Lincoln Bedroom. Every night she had come to him and shared her body with him. She was everything he had ever dreamed for in a lover. She loved having sex with him. She would look him right in the eye and tell him what she wanted. And he would give it to her.

And now she was gone. She resigned as his Communications Director and was moving on with her life. Whereas he the President of the United States of America had been drinking himself into oblivion every day. Mellie had called him a drunken bastard and a disgrace to the Presidency and he was.

But no matter how drunk he got, he had sense enough to fight off the sexual advances Mellie had started to make. She was trying to get him to fuck her again. He would never be that desperate. He had awakened one morning with her actually making an awkward attempt to suck on his morning erection. He had opened his eyes knowing it wasn't Olivia down there, the technique was all wrong. When he saw it was his wife his erection withered in her mouth. She became livid. A "mouth and an ass" she had said, they are all the same. He had told her no they were not. He asked her to please stay on her side of the bed and to stay away from him. He didn't want her! They had one of their monster fights about it that morning. She had lit into him with a vicious diatribe.

"No, you don't want me, you want that bitch that no longer wants you. You and your fucking midlife crisis, oh you look good, no one would believe you are approaching fifty. But believe me Fitzgerald, you are just an older rich White guy with a lot of money and power. It is seductive, especially to a young impressive Black woman with stars in her eyes. She has her eyes on the prize. She has probably researched you backwards and forward at that slimy company of hers. You are lucky you didn't impregnate the bitch and she didn't come after you for blackmail."

"One day you are going to learn to play by the rules. You are rich, you are at the top of the food chain, you get to do things other men can't do. If your wife is gracious enough to allow you to have someone else to satisfy your base sexual needs, you satisfy them, and then you come home to her and your children. It is as simple as that. Every other man in this town does that, but you have to be DIFFERENT. You are in LOVE. You can't eat, you can't sleep because a two-cent whore closed her legs to you. You are pathetic."

"You are President of the United States for Christ sake. Supposed someone has tape of you fucking Olivia Pope all over this White House? You will be ruined. People will wonder what is wrong with me. They will all want to know why I couldn't satisfy you. You have a beautiful loving wife at home and you take up with career-seeking, money-grabbing whore that wants to use you to further her business clientele?

And when you can do it, you are now waltzing over to her apartment to fuck her there. You have no sense of decorum. You are worst than your father ever was. He was an adulterous scoundrel but at least he respected your mother. He didn't bring his shit into his home. I know all men want a dainty beautiful wife projected to the public and a whore in the bedroom, well that ain't me. I allowed you your side-piece and you fucked that up. Your don't want what I have to offer, good. Go back to being a monk or playing with yourself, it is what you deserve." With that salvo she jumped up from the bed and left the room.

He closed his eyes in despair. How he despised this person, this vile selfish creature that he was foolish enough to marry and then lie down and create children with. She didn't know anything about what was between him and Olivia. She assumed every woman was as callous and uncaring as she was. Olivia Pope loved him, he would bet his millions on it. Mellie had grabbed her robe and gone into her bathroom, he had followed her. She needed to know a few things. Apparently she didn't know how to play by the rules.

He entered her bathroom without knocking. "Mellie?"

"What do you want? You want me to stay on my side of this massive bedroom and our bed, it is done. You do the same, stay off of my fucking side of the room."

"Oh so this is "you get to throw your bile today" and I don't get to respond?"

"Say whatever it is you have to say Fitzgerald I have things to do this morning."

"Whatever possessed me to go along with my father's wretched plans I will never ever understand why I chose to go through with it. My father came to me and said something to this effect about you, "She is beautiful, sexy, with legs for miles son, imagine those legs wrapped around you every night. You want to be great in this country you have to have a stunning woman standing beside you. I handpicked her for you son. Her pedigree isn't from the Mayflower like ours but she picked herself up, got into Harvard Law and was at the top her class. She is not only bright but she is articulate." So there you go, I can't stand the sight of you. I can't bear to touch you but you have legs for miles and you are articulate."

"You disgust me Mellie with your vile loathsome ways. You think you have me and Olivia pegged? You don't. I love her and she loves me. She will come back to me; I know this because a man knows when his woman loves him. You can call her names all you want but I know what she is and isn't. The main thing of course is that she isn't you. You and that beautiful shell my father talked about are nothing in the world but a cheap veneer, covering the most base and ugly creature I have ever known. You sold your soul to be here in this house and so did I. But I would give it all up to have just one more night with Olivia compared to spending a lifetime with you."

"I gave you a chance to be a wife. You never had any intention of being one to me. I was just a pawn in your dainty little skip to attaining your goals. I thought being a mother would change you, it didn't. Again you are exposed for the user you are. Your own children are nothing more than photo opportunities for you to flaunt to the public."

"You honestly believe you can wake me up in the morning with your mouth on my dick and I am supposed to consider myself lucky? I am supposed to creep across that massive bed and put myself inside you, hump until I ejaculate, wash up, walk to the Oval Office, and be President because that is your sick twisted version of my life? You may be living in a pretend world but I am not. You don't know me or my goals in life. And the sad thing is you never wanted to know. You just wanted to embed yourself onto my back like the parasite you are and ride on to glory or your version of glory. You are one that is pathetic. You have no life, you have an existence."

"And another thing, keep Olivia out of our war Mellie. Inserting her into it is a lose, lose situation for you. Olivia is no whore, no way, but we know who is. Olivia didn't conspire with a man to marry his son for a price. I don't know what the deal was between you and Big Jerry and I don't fucking care. If I had I would have hired detectives long ago and found out the real story. But you see you are just not worth the effort, I don't give a shit. I told you years ago what I wanted from you, even before Olivia Pope walked through the door, a DIVORCE. Nothing has changed. I still loathe you; I still want nothing to do with you. And trust me I will become a monk or use my own hand before I bed you again. Leave me the fuck alone!"

She picked the closest thing to her and threw it at him. It was a jar of face cream. He ducked, she missed him and the jar crashed into the wall. He closed the door and walked out. Item after item was hitting the bathroom door. She was throwing everything she could find. She was screaming his name and cursing him out. She was calling him every name in her extensive repertoire of foul names for men. She hated his fucking guts and someday he would pay for his treatment of her.

He put on a robe and left the room and the wing. It was six-thirty in the morning and Mellie was pulling this shit. No one was about but his detail and the military men on duty. He walked over to the Oval. He opened the door to the secret room and walked in. It was in effect a small apartment for the President in case something came up and he couldn't get back to the residence for a change. He and Olivia had spent some wonderful nights in here. Some of her clothing was even in there. It was secret, for his eyes only. But he had shared it with Olivia it was another one of their special places. With Tom standing guard he could take his time. That little fiasco with Mellie had drained him.

They were toxic for each other why couldn't she see that and let him go. He stood under the shower and he wanted to weep. He was just so fucking tired of it all. Mellie's little stunt this morning had gotten him to see he had to come out of his drunken stupor. It was serving no purpose this pity party he was on. He had a country to run and a woman to get back!

Mellie was still venting her rage. She had literally destroyed her bathroom and when she came out of there she pulled the mattress from the bed all by herself. She was seeing red. She went into his bathroom and knocked all of his things that were on the vanity to the floor. She pulled an entire rack of his clothes onto the floor in his closet. How dare that son of a bitch talk to her like that?

She wished he was dead. He hated him so much. She knew he didn't love her going into the marriage. She didn't love him either. He had been indifferent to her right from the beginning. He didn't care about her beauty, her intelligence, nothing. Big Jerry had ensured her she could run him if she used her body right. She had been led to believe Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III could be led around by his dick, and he could be, by that bitch Olivia Pope.

She finally calmed down and faced herself in the mirror; she looked like a wild woman, a caged animal. Fitzgerald Grant had reduced her to this with his hateful talk. She would never give him a DIVORCE so he could rut with Olivia Pope whenever he felt like it. She was still the smartest person in the room, in this house. She needed to pull herself together and decide how she could truly punish Fitzgerald Grant for what he had said to her today!


End file.
